Powerpuff Girls: Brawl
by BunnyKoi
Summary: Once every 100 years, Earth's strongest warriors have been chosen to fight against each other in a series of games to prove their strength, power, and will. These games test the true potential of a hero, and decide the very fate of the Earth itself. There can only be one winner. Rate M for language, gore, and maybe some sexual scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story. I don't own the Powerpuff Girls. The Awesome man known as Craig McCracken does.**

* * *

The City of Townsville…

Formerly a crime ridden city, filled with thugs, villains, and monsters of all kinds. They terrorized the streets, and sent fear to the people's hearts. Crime was at an all-time high. Not even the law enforcement would stand up for their citizens and protect them like they should. Even the mayor was too frightened to take charge and keep his city safe. The monsters and the villains took the city like it was child's play. Thinking that no one would dare to challenge them. But one man did…

Professor Antonio Utonium. He accepted evil's challenge and with his intelligence, he achieved the impossible. In his lab, he spent countless hours working on his new secret project to erase evil from the city. From giant robots to nuclear weapons, all of his attempts have resulted to failures. But he didn't give up. He started researching about genetic enhancing super abilities, but the process would take days, and maybe even years to experiment on an average human being and pray that the results won't become catastrophic. Unfortunately when we proposed the idea campaign to the Mayor of Townsville, it resulted in automatic veto. Townsville wasn't ready for a super hero in their lives, despite the crimes.

Discouraged, Professor Utonium gave up on his project for a while and began to feel an emptiness developing inside of him. Loneliness. He had realized that his time was passing; it was time to start a family. Raise kids. He realized that he was alone in his big, expensive suburban home. No one to share it with. Just him and his monkey lab assistant, Jojo. After failed attempts to pick-up women, he decided to adopt a child, but he knew he couldn't take care of a baby by himself with so much work he had to do. But then the idea came to mind: What if I created children of my own? Looking back now, the idea of creating children in the lab sounded blasphemy, but not to this professor.

After countless experiments and formula equations, the idea seemed extremely possible. It was achievable. All that was left to be decided was what ingredients do you use to make little children? Girls to be exact. The professor couldn't handle having boys. Too rough and rowdy. Then he remembered the little nursery rhyme that his mother recited to him when he was just a little boy:

"_What are little boys made of?_

_What are little boys made of?_

_Snips and snails and a puppy dog's tail._

_That's what little boys are made of_

_What are little girls made of?_

_What are little girls made of?_

_Sugar and spice and everything nice_

_That's what little girls are made of"_

Such an odd poem. How could boys be made of snails and dogs and girls are made of sugar and spice? But he didn't have any other ideas for the ingredients. So what the hell? Trial and error is better than nothing.

He remembered that day so clearly. It was cloudy evening in Townsville. Around the time where criminals would rear their ugly heads and around the time where the police would quit for today. The Super Market was the professor's destination for today. He picked out the only items he came for: Sugar, Spice, and everything nice. He didn't know what they meant by "everything nice", so he decided to buy every sweet and innocent item he could find. The check-out lady looked tired and restless; he was probably her last customer before her shift was over. Once he paid for his goods, he wanted to cheer her up, but he couldn't.

She was being held at gunpoint by strange pink, fuzzy monster in overalls. She knew what he wanted and made no hesitation to open the cash register and give him all of their money. What could the professor do? He was a man of science; not a man of action. He did was any other normal citizen would do. Duck his head and walk away. He thought his out of the clear. He walked to his car and reached in his pocket to retrieve his keys. He looked at the window of his car and saw five green-skinned teens behind him. The professor turned around only to be in contact with a green fist in his face. He woke up with his wallet empty and his pride diminished.

He opened the door into his house, locked the doors and windows and made a beeline his underground laboratory. He arrived stepped inside and the sight was to be expected by him. His pet monkey, Jojo, was devastating the entire laboratory. Climbing on top of bookshelves, knocking them down. Jumping on the tables, crashing beakers on the floor. Wasting chemicals on the walls and throwing unknown objects at other objects. Professor Utonium didn't know what to do. He locked Jojo in his cage countless of times but somehow he always managed to escape. He couldn't just kick him out; he'll be charged for animal abuse and abandonment. He walked past the mayhem and destruction and toward his person working counter.

It was simple. He added three cups of sugar, fifteen and a half tablespoons of spice, and an entire bucket of everything nice. He recorded every second onto his journal, wanting to savor each and every moment. He stirred the concoction. He continued to stir, unknowing the mayhem his assistant is causing behind him. Jojo was on a rampage. Nothing could stop this destructive monkey. He ran around the lab finding nothing to destroy. He saw his master working hard on his new project. Now was his change. He speed up to the professor and pushed him with as much force as the little monkey could muster.

The sudden attack made the professor lose his control on his working station. He lost his grip on the spoon and it crashed into one of the professor's man-made chemicals. The black liquid poured into the concoction, making it glow and bubble. The pot rattled in an unsteady motion. He didn't know how to stop it. He didn't know what was happening. He backed away from the pot slowly. It continued to rambled more and more. Jojo was curious and wanted to know what the big commotion was all about. He inched closer to the pot while the professor ran away until-BOOM!

The impact of the explosion caused the professor to be pushed backwards across his lab and he banged his head on the white counter. He was knocked out for a couple of minutes. He woke up to an unimaginable sight. He cautiously walked towards three little girls. Speechless. Three girls stood before him. They seemed to be distinguished by their color scheme; pink, baby blue, and lime green. The pink one was the first one to speak, startling the professor. But he didn't feel a threatening presence from the girls. They were so sweet, so kind, so pure, and so innocent. The kind of girls he always wanted. Now he had to name, since he created them.

First the pink one. Unlike her two sisters, her eye color was unordinary. Pink. Who would have thought of that? They were so strange to him, but for her they seemed to compliment her appearance flawlessly. Her orange hair seemed to bring out her eyes and the red bow on her hair seemed to bring a leadership quality out of her. All the pink and red she wore reminded him of a flower. She was the first to open up like a…Blossom. He announced her name as Blossom.

The blue one giggled. It was the cutest giggle the professor ever heard. She was very adorable in her blue dress and her smile seemed to brighten up anyone's day. Her blonde hair was put up into cute pigtails. Everything about her was so cute and bubbly. And thus, her name was Bubbles.

And finally the green one. The professor started at her. Her electric green eyes sparked with energy and excitement. Waiting to know what her creator would name her. Maybe something cool. Her jet black hair was shorter than her sister's. He thought of the names he gave Blossom and Bubbles and noticed that they started with "B's". He thought that it would be the cutest thing to name all the girls with the same letter. So he named her Buttercup. She glared at him crossed her arms in frustration. He could tell that she was stronger than the other two.

Blossom. Bubbles. Buttercup. His own children. Three perfect little girls to rise as a family. And they would have a normal life as he longed for. He would teach them right from wrong and maybe do some good for Townsville. It didn't take him long to figure out that it was their birthday. He fled to gift shops, toy stores and the bakery to prepare for the girls' first birthday party. After foolishly realizing that he left the girls at home, he rushed into the house with a pile of gifts in his arms. He tripped and fell of the stairs. He felt that his life was too short to end like this.

But he was caught just in time. By two small hands. He opened his eyes and saw that he was face-to-face with Blossom. She was floating in mid-air with him in her arms. Buttercup and Bubbles flew behind her ready to open presents. The girls checked the professor for any injuries and proceeded to open presents and lighting speed. Once again, Professor Utonium was speechless. He saw trails of pink, blue and green around the laboratory as the girls enjoyed their first gifts they received. He wondered what he did to make the girls have these abilities. He walked to his working station remembering what he put in his formula. Sugar, spice and everything nice. But he saw a large beaker that was smashed open; a certain chemical that he made to enhance super abilities to the user. Chemical X.

Unbelievable. This one chemical gave the girls super powers. Powers that make them unique in their own way. They were special and different than all the other children in Townsville. This did not discourage the professor. It did not change his perspective on the girls. He was happy. He felt like the happiest man alive. To have three perfect little girl. To finally have a family. The girls were his pride and joy and he loved them unconditionally. The girls quickly accepted the professor, not only as their creator, but their father and caretaker. They loved him as much as he loved them. They shared a bond that no other family could ever understand.

The days that they shared were full of happiness and understanding. The professor learned about the girls and their powers. It took him a while to get use to their super strength, flight, laser vision and super speed. He knew that they had more in store. He learned more about the girls individually. Blossom was very smart for her age. She already started studying the Chinese language, which impressed the Professor greatly. Bubbles loved anything that was sweet and cute. She would always stand up and protect the furry creatures of Townsville. And Buttercup was the tough, tomboy, always looking for a fight, and always the one getting in trouble.

The girls, in turn, learned more about the professor. They knew that he didn't have super power like they did and they agreed that they had to be more careful using their powers around the professor, so they wouldn't hurt him. They learned about his profession and what he does for a living. He was….well a professor. A scientist. Worked for the government, built anything they ask for. He attended the most prestigious schools in America and earned numerous degrees in science. He was very intelligent and passionate for what he loved to do. The girls admire his smartness and couldn't wait to see what he was going to create next.

School. Professor Utonium accepted the fact that girls were ready to start elementary school. Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. When the girls met, Ms. Keane and the other classmates, they felt overjoyed. They were automatically accepted by their peers and, overall, loved by the entire class. They learned lessons, ate snacks, slept during naptime and played games in the playground. Everything was new to the girls, and everything they learned was a new experience for them. Especially…tag.

Tag. This one innocent game turned into the most devastating event to ever happen to Townsville. It started in the Pokey Oaks playground when Buttercup chased her sisters. Then she pushed Bubbles into the school, destroying it. They unknowingly used their powers throughout the game. They destroyed houses, defaced public property, and devastated thousands of people's lives. They didn't know any better. They thought they were playing a game. That's all it was to them, a game. Their game led them to the City of Townsville. Ten minutes was all it took. To destroy the city. Just by playing tag. This event started a chain of misery for the citizens, the professor and the girls. The professor talked to them about their super powers and told them how Townsville didn't understand their "specialness". They were asked them not to use them anymore in public. They promised. The next day, mayor took action against them and arrested the professor. The professor urged the people that the girls were innocent and they didn't know any better. No one believed him.

The girls were outcasts to their fellow classmates for destroying the school. The students looked as though they wanted to spit in their direction. Unaware of their father's arrest, the girls were for forced to walk home, heading in the wrong direction. Towards Townsville. The girls were exposed to the town's hatred towards them. They were exposed to the damaged that they caused. The town hated them. They called the girls "freaks" and talked about them like they were a sin. The girls pressed on through the town. Then they met him…Jojo.

He too shared their pain. He was primate of different kind. Green. His skin was mutated into a pigment green color. He was intelligent unlike any other ape. Out of his head, his brain was shown and it was enormous in size and too massive to fit into an average sized head. He too was an outcast. He too was a freak. He proposed a brilliant idea to them. With his intelligence and their super abilities, they could make the town a better place. The girls agreed, unknowing the horrors of they created. They built a machine on top of the active volcano in Townsville Park. Jojo betrayed them. He used the machine to create his own chemically enhanced, super monkey army to take over Townsville and rule. He changed his name to Mojo Jojo and thanked the girls for his success. The townspeople's rage for them only grew as they cowered in terror of Mojo's reign. The girls pleaded to the professor for his forgiveness. He couldn't forgive them.

It broke their hearts. The trust they felt for the professor was shattered in an instant. But once they felt that he was in danger, the girls couldn't leave him, despite how they felt. With their super powers they were cursed with, the girls fought against Mojo Jojo's army and defeated Mojo, saving Townsville. The citizens who cursed them, praised the girls as their saviors and protectors. The girls agreed to use their powers for good against evil and protected the citizens of Townsville. They were forever known as The Powerpuff Girls.

Years have gone by ever since the girls' creation. Day by day, Townsville was becoming a safer haven, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Eventually, monsters stopped invading Townsville and stayed in their small inhabited island. Crooks and robbers were not as active as they were years ago. They were showing up less and less not wanting a duel with the super powered girls. The city has gotten peaceful since the villains moved on. Fuzzy Lumpkins left Townsville not too long ago, not because of the girls, but because nobody would get off of his property and give him a moment's peace. Sedusa was released from jail. She proved to be no threat now that her hair will never grow back, thanks to a special chemical the Professor created. The Gang Green Gang were no longer teenage hoodlums, now they were actual gangsters. Always up to no good, but they were only a small problem that the girls were happy to take care off. Princess Morbucks was grounded from her high-tech and expensive gadgets when she was constantly thrown in jail. Her father was sick of wasting money on her bail, as expensive as it was. But Princess had found a way to make the Powerpuff Girls' lives hell. School.

Him continued "toying" with the girls for as long as he can, but he couldn't find a way to ever defeat them for good. Even resurrecting the Rowdyruff Boys wasn't good enough. Sure they were evenly matched, but every time the boys would come close, the girls would have a clever escape plan or something would interrupt them altogether. Him grew tired of watching the never ending fights and believed that the boys should get away from the girls so they can get stronger. Mojo Jojo thought the same idea and confronted the devil before he could make another move. The two super villains argued constantly over who had custody over the boys, but eventually they agreed to raise the boys together, despite the boys' protest. Pretty soon, all of them just disappeared of the face off the Earth. The girls searched from them high and low hoping that they were in a secret location, but no. They were gone. Buttercup has never been happier to see those dumb boys again. Blossom wanted to rejoice along with her sisters, but something just didn't feel right.

Now that crime was lessening throughout the days, Professor Utonium was now relieved that the girls can finally have normal lives, with the exception of flying around and the usage of super powers. By the time the girls were in middle school, Professor started dating again, with the approval of the girls of course. Professor Utonium decided to re-patch his relationship with Ms. Keane, without the lovey dovey junk, and came to know that she was an intelligent, patient, gentle woman, suitable for any man to love. Ms. Keane fell for the Professor as well. She didn't see him as a man of science, but also as wonderful and thoughtful man, who puts his children first before himself. The two adults were in love and girls believed that it was time to tie the knot. Now Ms. Keane is known as Mrs. Sandra Utonium. The girls automatically accepted her as mother and Professor was glad that the girls finally had a mother figure around the house. His dream of having a family was complete.

Over the years, those three perfect little girls became growing young women—seventeen years to be exact. Their bug-eyes and stubby hands were growing into normal sized eyes and full grown fingers and toes. They were becoming actual normal girls, expect for Blossom with her pink eyes. There was nothing normal about those; but she took it to her advantage. Everyone would recognize her and know that she was Blossom, commander and leader of the Powerpuff Girls. The girls hit puberty differently though. Bubbles was first one to grow hers in, then Blossom, and Buttercup was a late bloomer. It didn't bother her much. The small breast size added on to her tomboy look. Even though the girls were sisters, they had different traits that, over time, grew to their advantage.

Blossom was the smartest of her sisters, heck; she was probably the smartest of all of Townsville. Her intelligence even rivaled the Professor's. Not only did she use her smarts to outwit the villains of Townsville, but during her school days, she was top of every class, earning nothing lower than an A-, and she was the winner of every Spelling Bee, Science Fair and Mathematic Tournaments. Some of the smarter students would try to defeat her in a battle of wits, only to realize that I was futile. She received the highest scores on the ACT, PSAT, SAT, GRE, and MAT. Even though she was in her sophomore year of Townsville High School, colleges from all over the United States have begged for her to attend their college. Blossom's overall genius would never get in the way of her morals, however. She would never boost about them or use them in any deceitful ways. She stuck to her "good girl" ways and always followed the rules.

Bubbles was, of course, still as sweet and innocent as she was when she was five. Her powers reflected how she was personally. Bubbles wasn't as strong a fighter as her sisters were; which didn't matter to her because she didn't like to fight as much. She cared for every little creature in the world, not matter how strange they were. Because of this, she was the first one in her school to start an animal abuse protest. She was pretty good at making peace, mostly because she was a Powerpuff Girl. Bubbles was also voted the "Cutest" and "Nicest" person in the entire school. Her cuteness attracted many guys and plenty of them would either leave love letters in her locker like it was nothing, or they would have the courage to actually talk to her and ask her out on a date. She would always decline. Bubbles wasn't interested in a relationship at the time. She was mostly concentrated on school, her extracurricular activities, such as cheerleading and art, and her duties as a Powerpuff Girl.

Buttercup was always different from her sisters. Being the strongest and toughest one in the group, she tried her best to aspire to what she was known for. She started wearing punk, rock tomboy clothing and kept her hair short, since she didn't like it being so long. Buttercup would get in trouble frequently, whether it was detention at school, or being grounded for three months at home. But that couldn't stop the raging Powerpuff tomboy. She joined every athletic sport the school had to offer. Blossom constantly reminded her sister not to use her powers to cheat, however, Buttercup believed that without her powers that she would win gold in every sport. Baseball, Basketball, Soccer, Tennis, Track, Softball, Volleyball, Swimming, Boxing, Rugby and even Golf, she dominated. Nothing could stop the green powerhouse. She could never get along with Blossom's bossiness and Bubbles' girlyness, but they were her sisters and she would protect them as much as she could.

Now, on the last day of summer vacation, the girls found themselves in the mist of preparation for their new year in Townsville High School. Tomorrow would be the first day of their senior year. Their schedules had already arrived in the mail last month, and the girls were content with their classes. Blossom's schedule was nothing but advanced and AP classes, Buttercup received a few advanced classes but by the looks of it, it seemed sports dominated her schedule. Bubbles' classes were average. She knew she could take the same classes as her sisters, but she decided to take it easy for you senior year. Once they received their schedules, they girls were quick to buy the required supplies. Better now than never, as Blossom reminded them.

Since the beginning of the month, Buttercup started training for the upcoming sports that started in the year. Her goal was to hopefully become Volleyball team captain this year, and set the record of becoming the first lowerclassmen to make team captain. Occasionally, Buttercup would drag her sisters to the beach to help her practice. Nobody complained. Usually it would just be Blossom playing with Buttercup and Bubbles would watch them. Sports were never Bubbles' strong points, because she wouldn't know what to do.

Soon their last day of summer was coming to end as nightfall hit the city. Years ago, this would have been the perfect time for evildoers to rob banks, or jewelry stores or just plain destroy the city altogether. But not this time, especially with the famous Powerpuff Girls patrolling the city from top to bottom. This was their usual run at night. After dinner, the girls would fly in different sections of the city for any types of suspicious activates that could lurk in the dark streets. But like all nights, it was quiet; much to Buttercup's disappointment.

A trail of bright green flew over the west side of town for the fifth time in a row. Electric green eyes darted from left to right, watching people peacefully walking from one location to another. The green streak landed on a random rooftop. The figured sighed. "Another boring night for the City of Townsville…."

"_Oh come on. It's a good thing that there's no evil activity tonight." _A soft, cheerful voice emitted from Buttercup's earpiece communicator; another one of Professor's marvelous inventions. The green Powerpuff sighed once again at her sister's comment.

"I guess…but at least we have school tomorrow. I can't wait."

"_Whoa. Hold it. Back up."_ Another voice barged into the conversation. _"Since when were you excited about school?" _

"I'm not like you, Blossom. I don't get excited about school in general. I'm just ready for whatever dishes out on the first day, that's all."

"_Wait. I'm not following."_

"Something always happens on the first day of school! Haven't you noticed? Last year was an alien invasion. The year before that, mole people. The year before that, meteor showers. This year is gonna be something good."

"_Buttercup, it's obvious that Townsville has bad luck when it comes to freak invasions and outer space danger. It's just a coincidence." _

"_I don't know Blossom, Buttercup has a point…we should be careful tomorrow." _Bubbles interjected. They heard their pink leader sigh on the other end.

"_Girls, you're being paranoid over nothing. Look, if you wanna wait for nothing to show up, that is fine by me. But I'm saying that there will be nothing tomorrow. We are going to have a normal day at school, like always."_

"Blossom…we're not normal…" Buttercup clarified.

"_Normal…in our definition." _Their conversation was ruined by a beeping sound coming from Buttercup's wrist. She rolled her sleeves and checked the time on her watch. 10:00 P.M. it read. She pressed the small button on the side, silencing the watch of its beeping.

"_10 o'clock. Time to go."_ Buttercup walked toward the ledge of the building and floated in midair. Her green eyes looked toward the sky and a pink streak of light and energy flew over her section. That was her cue to take off. It wasn't long before Buttercup caught up with her sister. Soon enough, two pairs of pink and green eyes looked behind them and saw their youngest sibling trailing behind. Three streaks of pink, blue and green made their last trip round Townsville until they flew towards the suburban area outside the city. They reduced their speed as they arrived at their house. The only white house in the area with a unique size and structure. A house with three super powered children raised by a scientist and his wife. The girls landed at the front door and Blossom opened the door.

"We're home!" The girls said in unison. They took off their shoes and set them beside the door before they walked any further in the house. When Buttercup closed the door, their parents walked out of the kitchen.

"Welcome home girls." Their mother was the first to reply. Like Buttercup, Sandra kept her jet black hair short. Not much has changed with old kindergarten teacher, barely any major signs of aging, but with Blossom's microscopic visions, she was that the wrinkles were about to show. Even though the girls quickly accepted their new mother, they were so used to calling her "Ms. Keane". Old habits were hard to break. But since it was still part of her name, Sandra didn't mind it at all, just so long as they saw her as their mother. The girls would mostly call her "mother" or "Mrs. Keane". Blossom and Bubbles greeted their mother with hugs and kisses. Buttercup just gave her a hug.

The Professor wasn't far from his wife. "Welcome back girls. No crime tonight?" He asked. Signs of age started to reveal on the professor. The edges of his black hair were stained with grey. Small wrinkles were starting to form from the edges of his eyes. But despite his appearance, the Professor was healthy enough to go on for a few more decades. To answer his question, the girls shook their heads.

"Another quiet and peaceful night." Blossom took a seat on the couch. Buttercup scoffed.

"A little to quiet if you ask me…" She folded her arms. "But I believe that tomorrow is gonna be something big this year!"

"What's happening tomorrow?" Professor Utonium asked.

"Buttercup has this theory that a catastrophic event will happen, just because it is our first day of school. I say it's ridiculous and absurd." Blossom folded her arms.

"Look 'Miss Know-it-all'. I'm just so fucking bored that nobody has the guts to challenge us! It's been months since the last monster made a wrong turn and bumped into our city. I need more excitement in my super hero life. I need adventure! I need to—"

"We get it Buttercup." Blossom interrupted messaging her temple.

"But still, no crime, no villains…not even _Him _has revealed himself in the past couple of years…" Bubbles noted.

"Even that still makes me wonder…" The Professor pondered for a short time but he had to dismiss it for another time. Their conversation was interrupted by punk rock music singing from Buttercup's pockets.

_**I will be your Dead man~**_

_**With nothing but this blood stuck on my hands~**_

_**Stuck in your Wonderland~**_

_**I want to make you bleed just like—**_

Buttercup pulled out her green and black cell phone and answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Mitch…" Blossom groaned while Bubbles giggled.

"I should have known it was her boyfriend…he's the only one who would call her five times a day." Buttercup gave her pink sister the finger, while she continued her conversation. Bubbles yawned and stretched her arms in the air.

"It's getting late. I'm heading off to bed. Big day tomorrow and all." Mrs. Keane nodded in agreement.

"You three should do the same." Blossom nodded. The girls said goodnight to their parents and ascended to their own rooms.

"Buttercup." The said Powerpuff took her attention away from the phone and to her father. "I want you off the phone by 11. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor." Buttercup flew up to her room as she continued her conversation with Mitch. Once the girls reached a certain age, they felt the need to have their own space and privacy. So the Professor hired a contractor to equally divide their large bedroom they shared as children into three separate rooms. Each room had plenty of space for the girls and they were content with the changes they have made.

Bubble walked into her room first. The walls and the ceiling were covered in sky blue paint with patches of white in certain places. On one side of the room, the wall was painted with tall grey buildings and small houses around it. It looked like an exact replica of the City of Townsville. A painting that Bubbles was quite proud of. Bubbles changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas; a dark blue tank top and white pajama shorts. She took her pigtails down and let her golden locks fall down to her mid-back. She began her daily routine of brushing her hair one hundred times. In her innocent mind, she wished that it was as long as Blossom's. A wish that any girl would want. Bubbles pondered about her sisters in silence. Blossom was so smart and beautiful. Buttercup was strong and brave. And what was she? Lately, Bubbles powers developed into nothing compared to her sisters. Bubbles sighed as she eyed her uniform that hung neatly on her closet door. "Maybe this year could be different for me…"

Buttercup's room was the definition of messy. Clothes and other items were scattered on the floor. Her bed was never made. And her green wall was covered with posters of UFC fighters and rock bands. Her desk was cluttered with papers, books, and electronic devices. The only item that remained cleaned was her uniform that hung on her closet door. Buttercup, unknowingly, disobeyed the Professor's order and continued talking to Mitch past 11 o'clock. She crashed on her messy bed after changing into her nightwear, black t-shirt and red shorts, while her conversation never seemed to end. The two started to talk about how their day was so far. Mitch talked about his summer job at a fast food restaurant and Buttercup talked about her training.

"…_So when I gave him his ice cream, the dumbass took it, stuck it on his forehead and drove off! That had to be the weirdest shit I had ever seen!" _Mitch complained. Buttercup couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.

"Dude, did he seriously 'Uni-coned' it?"

"_I don't even know what the fuck that is! Shit…"_ Buttercup continued to laugh, making sure that no one else can hear her. Mitch changed the subject away from his crazy job. _"So…punched any bad guys lately?" _The green heroine scoffed.

"I wish. It seems like no one is brave enough to challenge me and my awesome strength." Buttercup boosted as her boyfriend on the other end chuckled. She looked to her digital clock, which read 11:50 P.M. She didn't care; Buttercup and Mitch would usually talk on the phone until the sun comes up.

"_Ready for school tomorrow, babe? Will I finally get to see you in skirt this year?" _Mitch mockingly asked.

She scoffed. "Unfortunately. My mom is practically forcing me to wear the girl's uniform this year." She could hear Mitch cheer on the other end, which made her laugh. "Hey, by the way, did you ever—" Her sentence was interrupted when her door opened wide and a figure glared at her. Buttercup gave a bored frown at the figure. "Mitch. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up the phone without breaking eye contact from the demanding intruder.

"Didn't the Professor tell you to get off the phone at 11?" Blossom folded her arms.

"Well I'm off now. Aren't I? What are you gonna do? Tell on me?" Buttercup made a scared crybaby voice.

"Buttercup…"

"Hate to break it to you, Red, but your little 'threats' isn't gonna work on me this time. It's different now. We're different."

"Buttercup." The leader's eyes stared into her green sibling's and her voice became as serious as the plague. "I'm warning you. Don't let the same thing happen like last year. I am the leader of this team and you will respect me as the eldest. I am not going to fight you, because you are my sister. But if you, so much as, cross the line, this time…I will not hold back." The green Powerpuff stood up from her bed and slowly walked to her sister. Green eyes glowed as she felt her powers charge.

"Like I said, your threats are not gonna work. If you wanna fight, we can fight." Buttercup shoved Blossom in an attempted to agitate her. It almost worked. Blossom's eyes glowed slightly as she glared at her sister. But unlike her sister, Blossom knew how to control her powers so that it wouldn't mix with her emotions.

She shook her head. "No." Her eyes dimmed. "I will not stoop to your level. Just remember, if you do _anything_ to jeopardize this team again, I will come after you…with no remorse." Buttercup eyed her sister down to up and scoffed at her hallow threat. Buttercup knew that her pink sister was all talk and no action. And even if she fought, Buttercup would easily overpower her.

"Whatever." Without another word, Buttercup slammed her door shut in Blossom's face, leaving the orange haired Powerpuff alone in the hallway. Unaffected by her sister's demeanor, Blossom walked back to her room. She kept her room color the same as their old room. There were bookshelves here and there that were neatly organized to her liking. On her white desk were a few books, papers and pens all neatly stacked in a pile and her pink messenger bag sat on the chair. She walked past her closet, where her uniform hung, and sat down on her vanity. She stared at herself in the mirror as she continued, thoroughly, stroking her sunset hair with her brush.

Blossom's thoughts traveled away from her as she remembered last year. Every punch, every kick, every blow never left her memory. She remembered every detailed event that led up to it, praying that it was just an illusion. Words were said that should have never been spoken. Hearts were broken. Flashes of green and pink collided with one another; red was right in between. No matter how many times it replayed in her head, she could never understand why it led to that incident. Why hadn't she seen that sooner? Why had she let Buttercup crossed the line? Why hadn't she stopped her? Blossom finished her hair with a final stroke. Her eyes lingered to a long strip of red fabric that sat by her mirror. For years it sat there collecting dust, hoping that one day it will be used once again. As usual, Blossom bypassed it and reached for a simple hair scrunchie and wrapped her hair in a high ponytail. Every since that horrible incident of her sisters grooming her hair, Blossom kept her hair as long as possible. In a high ponytail, it ended to her lower back. She stretched her arms and decided to turn it in for tonight. She walked to her neatly made bed and tucked herself underneath the blankets and the sheet. _Tomorrow will be different…I'm sure…_

* * *

A quick flash of red flashed across the chaotic sky followed by darker trails on its tail. The red streak constantly changed direction but that didn't shake away the enemy that pursued him. Blood red eyes looked back at the black demon underlings that chased him to no end. They snarled and howled at him as they reach for his leg. His cold, emotionless eyes never left him as he dived down into the hellish abyss; he quickened his speed and demon did the same. The red boy didn't stop. He speed only increased gradually until he reached his destination. His eyes came to view a black acid sea at the very bottom. The sea was filled with horror, pain and suffering of the unimaginable; a sea that only the devil itself would bathe in. Once you touch the black sea, you would be consumed in it for all eternity. The demons inched closer and closer to the boy, unaware of their fate that lies ahead. He knew that they would chase him to no ends, not until they devoured every last inch of him. At the very last second, with only inches away from the sea, the red boy disappeared from the demons' sight. Once the boy fled, the demons realized that they were diving into the black sea, and at the speed they traveled, they could only fall into the boy's trap.

Miles away, on a piece of land that floated in hellish world, two figures sat on a plush, Flamingo pink couch as they started at numerous screens around them. Each screen showed young men fighting for their lives against a horde of demons. The boy in red came to view as his events with the demons he encountered with played on the one of the screens. One of the dark figures on the couch grinned evilly as he watched the boys' progress. He was smaller in comparison, and that was including his enormous cranium.

"Perfect! They're powers have grown exponentially. Soon, the time will come that they will be tested for those powers, of which they possess, in becoming the strongest in the world. And once these foolish humans realize that, then we shall take our rightful positions as rulers of the earth." The shorter figure chuckled sinisterly. The slim and taller figure lounged beside him and smiled at the show the boys performed for him as he drank a glass of red wine.

"Yes…it seems like they're officially unbeatable now. And all it took was a little…_guidance_…in the right direction." A hallow and chilling voice echoed. "Remember when they were so little…" The taller figured sighed reminiscing. "…they were so full of…**evil**." Yellowish-green eyes were quick to turn red, but they reverted back to their original color once again.

One the screen before them, they observed the three boys. The green boy looked like he was having the time of his life as he quickly destroyed another armada of demons. This was nothing but child's play to him. His punches and kicks looked painful just by watching him. He was unforgiving with every blow he gave, and he wasn't even at his full potential. He flew into the air for a short time, only to come crash right back into the ground. The impact murderously wiped out his enemies in a flash. He was the only one left on the battlefield, nothing but dust and ruble left on the ground and dark smudges on his hands. The piles of demon ash touched his feet as he howled to the chaotic sky. "COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU GOT? BULLSHIT IS ALL YOU'RE GIVING ME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, making sure that the person he was talking to could hear him. The tall figured laughed as he received the green brute's message. On the screen, a red streak flashed above the green boy, and soon he followed the red trail.

"Oh my~ what aggressive strength he has…not even Hell's strongest warriors could take him down." Cooed the tall figure as he sipped on his wine. The short figure crossed his arms a folded his legs as his eyes shifted to the next screen. The last boy to appear stood alone with small cuts around his body. He seemed exhausted from the amount of fights that he was forced to participate. His dirty blonde hair stuck to his face due to the amount of sweat he produced. He was hoping that it was near time to quit; he didn't know if his body could handle another onslaught. Out of nowhere, a swarm of demons surrounded him, snarling at the boy. The blue boy closed his eyes and slowly reduced his breathing, remaining as calm as possible. He could feel everything that went around him. He sensed every movement that his enemies produced and predicted their every move. All at once, the demon lunged forward at the boy, thinking that it would be the end for him. However, the boy disappeared in a flash and reappeared float above them. His hand started to blow blue and he directed his hand at the demons. In a blink of an eye, he shot them with a small energy blast and eradicated those demons for good.

Once they disappeared, the blue boy sighed tiredly. He sensed his brothers flying towards him and the blue sighed once again. The two boys stopped in front of their brother. Blue eyes met red eyes. Red eyes met green eyes. Green eyes met blue eyes. With no words said the brothers' teleported away from the area. The screens went blank and disappeared from the figures' eyes. The taller one threw way his glass once he finished his drink. "I think they're ready. Don't you think so, Mojo?"

Right on cue, the three boys appeared in front of them. The said primate smiled sinisterly at the boys before him. He was different from what he was on Earth. His green mutated skin was now more of a sickly green color and his black fur was more chaotic and hellish looking. His eyes were a dark empty void that showed little emotion. Despite that, he stared at his sons proudly. "More than ready. You boys have shown nothing but progress in last years of your training. The time has come to finally put those powers into use as you finally prove to the world that there is still evil left in this world." The boys snickered at their father's praise. The red boy stepped forward with a smirk plastered on his face.

"On behalf of my brothers and myself, I would like to say that the time we spent here was just as rewarding. " His green brother laughed while his blue brother smirked. "Now if you'll excuse us, me and my brothers shall retire for today." However, the tall figure waved his claw, giving the universal "no-no" sign.

"Not so fast boys…" The blue boy groaned loudly to tell him how tired he was. "Just a reminder that tomorrow is going to be a special day. So remember to wake up early, and wear those delightful clothes I prepared for you. They're in your rooms." He echoed cheerfully.

The green one crossed his arms and stared at the feminine figure. "Thanks, _MOM._" He rudely scoffed as he started to float in the air. Red eyes rolled at his brother's comment and gave his attention back to his fathers.

"What could be so important tomorrow that you had to keep a secret from us, Him?"

"Now now, Brick~ It wouldn't be a surprise if we told you. I thought you were smarter that." Him grinned at his sons. For how many years they lived under Him's roof, they were always terrified by his smiles, even Brick, who always kept a calm stator. Brick snorted at his other father's comment.

"Whatever…"

"Can we go now?" Brick heard his younger brother spoke for the first time. Him smiled once more and waved his claw, dismissing the boys. The boys floated away tiredly. The brothers flew in silence for they were too tired to even make snide remarks to each other. Hold it—Brick realized something. He turned to his younger brother and glared at him.

"Boomer, how in the hell did you get beaten up?" He demanded. Boomer was brought out of his daydream by his brother's aggressive question.

"I-I wasn't paying attention when I was charging my attack. They snuck up on me, I swear!" He tried to defend himself by telling the truth, but by the leader's glare, Brick was unimpressed. Butch slammed into his blue brother and wrapped his strong arms around Boomer's neck in a painful choke hold. Boomer struggled under his stronger brother's hold as he whine for Butch to stop.

"You're such a pussy. Bro! Learn to take a hit!" Butch continued to bully his brother mercilessly. "That's why you can't fight as good as us, because you're too damn weak!" Boomer cried for Butch to stop but that just made Butch punch his head so more. Brick floated in silence as he heard his brothers fight behind him. Normally, Brick would be agreeing with Butch, and beat up Boomer along with him, but today; he was too tired to even look at them. But their constant bickering was giving Brick a headache. He sighed angrily as he roughly separated the two.

"Knock it off, you idiots!" He shouted at them. "We have been in this fucking hell-hole for over twelve years, training our asses off non-stop and I am NOT going to let this go to waste because of you," He pointed at Boomer. "Or you." He pointed at Butch. "Now you know damn well the reason why we're doing this. Because I have a feeling we're going to see _them_ tomorrow…" The boys narrowed their eyes and wrinkled their noses in disgust. They knew who Brick was talking about. Brick narrowed his eyes to briefly stare at the plain where his fathers sat. He turned his attention back to his brothers. "So remember what we have to do." Butch nodded in agreement, however, Boomer stared at the invisible floor; his mind was on something completely different. "Good." With that, the Rowdyruff Boys disappeared.

* * *

**Yay! I have sucessfully published my first PPG Fanficition. Yay me~ I hope everyone enjoyed it. I crave for reviews! I want to read your opinions! Anyway, I wonder what's going to happen on their first day of school? I already know, but you don't. So wait until the next chapter~**

**BunnyKoi says: Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**I don't own anything! Except Beauty. **

* * *

Blossom shot her eyes open as sweat poured from her body. She looked around her surroundings to find that she was still in her room. The sun had barely risen to greet her in the morning for it was still dark in her room. She panted heavily as she turned to her left to stare at her alarm clock. It read, 6:03 A.M. She knew she set her clock to wake her up at 6:30 and school doesn't start until 8. But all of that didn't matter to her now. Blossom wiped the sweat off her brow as she continued to stare at the ceiling. _That dream…it seemed so real…_Every detail was etched into her memory; the fights, the tears, the destruction, the pain, the suffering, the anger, the blood. She saw it all. But most of all, she saw her and her sisters go through it. Never had she seen such violence and chaos before in her entire life. Her only wish was to avoid it for her and her family at all costs. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Blossom took her dream and wedged it in the back of her mind. Today was not the day to be bothered by it. She turned off her alarm clock, even though it never went off, and sat up in her bed. Through her closed door, she could smell the delicious breakfast downstairs her sister eagerly prepared. Blossom concluded that Bubbles had already taken her shower in order to cook breakfast so early. Grabbing her uniform and undergarments, the pink Powerpuff wasted no time to hurry to the bathroom.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Bubbles was in the process of concocting a most delicious breakfast she could muster. She had already taken her shower and was already dress and groomed in a suitable fashion. Bubbles never grew tired of her usual pigtail style as she grew older. She curled her hair into a curly raindrop fashion and tied them with baby blue ribbons. Her uniform consisted of a black skirt, white dress shirt and a matching black sweater. Unlike most of the students in her high school, Bubbles had a light blue tie tied around the collar; on her sweater, she stitched a light blue, letter "B" on the left side of her chest.

Bubbles hummed a sweet song as she flipped yet another pancake. The toaster popped two pieces of crispy bread for the fourth time in a row. Bubbles took away the toasted breads from the toaster and inserted two more pieces of bread. Once she finished cooking the last sets of pancakes, she turned off the stove and stacked the pancakes on a plate. She carried the pancakes to the breakfast table, where she had already finished setting the table. The yellow table was decorated with five sets of plates, cups and silverware. On each plate were three stacks of pancakes, two strips of crispy bacon, with a side of scrambled eggs. In the middle of the table, in a basket, was a decorated assortment of fresh fruits. "A perfect breakfast to start the day." Bubbles marveled at her creative work.

"Oh my! I was wondering what smelled so heavenly." Bubbles turned around to see her mother and father descending the stairs. Both were dressed and groomed and ready to begin their day. Mrs. Keane wore an orange frilly blouse accented with a deep red vest and brown dress pants. The Professor wore his usual white lab coat and black pants when he worked around the house, but whenever he doesn't, he would wear something more comfortable.

"Bubbles, I say you have out done yourself this time." The Professor congratulated with a kiss on her cheek. Bubbles smiled.

"It would make me feel even better if you sit down and eat." Mrs. Keane was quick to sit down on the table.

"You don't have to tell me twice." She laughed. Professor Utonium chuckled with her as he sat next to his wife. Bubbles smiled at her parents and walked back to the kitchen.

"I'll go get your coffee." Once Bubbles placed their cups on the table, Mrs. Keane and the Professor started eating. Like always, they weren't disappointed. Bubbles was a genius when it comes to culinary arts. Anything she made was absolute perfection. She loved to cook as much as she loved art. She saw cooking as an art that you can completely enjoy by sight, smell and taste of course. Her parents were too indulged in Bubbles marvelous cooking to thank her for the coffee, or to greet their other daughter, who just emerged from her morning shower.

"Good morning, Blossom." Bubbles greeted her sister. Blossom's sunset hair was still damp from the shower, but she knew it'll dry quickly. She kept it up in a high ponytail; she didn't wear her red ribbon once again. Her uniform was similar to her sister's; a white dress shirt, black skirt, but instead, Blossom chose to wear a black sweater vest. Her neck tie was pink to identify that she was a Powerpuff Girl, the leader to be exact. Stitched on her left chest on the vest, was the Townsville High School Crest. This was a reminder to her and to the students at the school that she was part of the Student Council. President Blossom Utonium of the Townsville High Student Council. When she heard her name, she turned to Bubbles with a smile.

"Good morning Bubbles. I knew I would find you cooking yet another delightful breakfast." Blossom took her seat next to the Professor, while Bubbles sat next to Mrs. Keane. Blossom took a bit of her pancake and her taste buds were filled with a soft cream flavor and texture. She hummed in delight. "Did you put vanilla in these?" Her sister nodded.

"I thought I would add just a little bit of flavor to make the taste unique."

"Well these pancakes are heavenly!" Mrs. Keane complimented making Bubbles blush. When the Professor drank some of his coffee, he noticed that his family was missing a head. He looked over at an empty seat, and then turned to his eldest daughter.

"Blossom, is Buttercup up yet?" He asked curiously. Blossom nodded while chewing on her eggs.

"She should be in the bathroom right now." She glanced at the kitchen clock which read, 6:59. "We have plenty of time before school begins, so we're not in a big of a hurry." She took another bite of her scrambled eggs. The Professor nodded.

"So girls are you ready for your first day of your last high school year?" Mrs. Keane asked excitedly.

"Totally! This year the art club is going to enter in the Annual Townsville Art Show, and since I'm a senior this year, there'll be no doubt that my art will in the competition!" Bubbles squealed.

"That's great honey! I'm sure you'll win first place." Her father said. He looked up and saw his other daughter descending down the stairs at last. "Well, look who decided to join us. Good morning Buttercup."

Once Buttercup tossed her backpack near the door next to her sister's, she made her way to the dining room where her food was waiting for her. Her mother was so happy that Buttercup wore the girl's uniform this year, but at the same time disappointed because underneath her black skirt she wore green sweatpants. Blossom nearly face-palmed. Buttercup's sleeves on her white dress shirt were rolled up to her elbows, showing Buttercup's collection of bracelets and her green tie hung loosely around her collar. Her jet black hair was still wet from the shower. "Mornin'." Buttercup sat down between Blossom and Bubbles and ate her breakfast.

The family stayed quiet for another couple of minutes and enjoyed the breakfast and each other's company, until Blossom looked at the clock again. It read 7:10. She looked at her mother. "Mom, its 7:10." Mrs. Keane jumped up at Blossom's announcement and ran from the table.

"Oh shit!" Mrs. Keane ran upstairs to the master bedroom and gathered her things she need for her lesson. "I'm going to be late!" The middle school teacher ran down stairs with her brown bag and loose papers in her hand. She quickly ran to her family and gave the girls a kiss on their heads. "Have a great day at school!" She kissed her husband on the lips. "Love you, bye!" She grabbed the car keys from the counter and ran out the door in a flash. The remaining members of the Utonium family stayed in their seats until they heard the car driving away from the driveway. Once Buttercup finished her breakfast, Bubbles took opportunity to take everybody's plates to the sink. Her father stood up and stopped her.

"Here, sweetheart, I'll take those. You girls need to get the school." Bubbles nodded and handed the Professor the dirty plates. Blossom stood up from her seat.

"Alright girls, it's time to head to school." Buttercup rolled her eyes. Blossom saw it and ignored it. The girls gave their kisses to their father as they headed out to the door. They grabbed their backpacks and slipped on their shoes; Bubbles and Blossom wore their school regulated shoes, while Buttercup wore her black and green tennis shoes. The girls turned to their father and said, "We're leaving!" And flew out the front door. The Professor smiled at his daughters and wished them a safe day at school.

The girls took to the skies in a flash. Their colored trailed followed them as they positioned themselves in a flying formation. Blossom flew further ahead than her sisters in order to warn them for any oncoming assaults. She was higher in the air so that she could overlook the city in case of danger. Buttercup flew below Blossom and to her left. Bubbles flew below Buttercup and to Blossom's right. Even though Townsville High School was their destination, the girls still looked around the outskirts of the city for any suspicious activity. Bubbles' sensitive ears picked up a high pitched scream in the distance and halted in mid air. It wasn't long before her sisters did the same.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" Blossom asked. Bubbles pinpointed the scream at a small convenient store. She pointed.

"Down there." Blossom narrowed her eyes. With her microscopic vision, she clearly saw an innocent woman held at gun point by a masked robber. They were in a dark alley in between the convenient store and an apartment building. "Single robber. Hand gun. No problem."

"Not exactly." Buttercup's eyes glowed neon green as she activated her X-ray vision. She stared through the crook's clothes and found more weapons stashed under is shirt and pants. "He's packin'. Two knives and an extra hand gun." She dismissed her powers and glanced at the leader. "Lemme at him! I haven't had any action in months." She pleaded. Usually she would let Bubbles handle this, but since they have to get to school on time, this crook had to be knocked out in seconds. Blossom nodded at Buttercup giving her approval. Buttercup was the toughest one of the group anyway; she believed that this wouldn't take long. Buttercup cheered as she broke out of formation and dove down into the alley. Blossom sighed while Bubbles gigged over her sister's excitement. The two floated down slowly to watch the spectacle.

Down below, a blonde haired woman in a purple dress was against the wall with her hands in the air in surrender. The man smirked as he approached the woman slowly. His face was hidden behind a ski mask and the gun was clearly placed on his right hand. He smirked at the woman before him. "Alright lady, you know the drill."

"Oh please somebody save me!" The woman yelled loud enough for somebody to hear. The man chuckled until he felt somebody tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around to meet a pair of glowing green, menacing eyes. The man started quivering in fear. He knew what was about to happen next, but instead he pointed his gun at Buttercup. The green Powerpuff frowned.

"Really?" She asked bluntly. She could taste his fear pouring out of his body. He was shaking uncontrollably of what was to happen. Before he knew it, his finger slipped the trigger and gun fired instantly. The woman behind him shrieked from the gun fire and man himself was bewildered altogether. Buttercup didn't move a muscle. Her hand caught the bullet in a millisecond, and then she dropped it aimlessly. Buttercup smirked while she cracked her knuckles. "My turn." She gave the man a swift punch to the jaw sending him flying into trashcan bins. However, the man quickly stood up with his face scratched up in cuts and bruises. He continued to shoot at the Powerpuff; however, Buttercup deflected all of the bullets until he was out of rounds. She took her chance and gave him a quick knee to the gut, knocking him out instantly. The man fell to the ground and Buttercup turned to the woman. "You're safe now. You can go on with your life. Be careful from now on, okay?"

"Oh thank you so much…You saved my life…" Once Buttercup's back was turned, the woman reached inside her pocket, pointed a gun at Buttercup, and fired. But before she pulled the trigger, a large light blue bubble of energy surrounded Buttercup like a shield and protected her from the bullet. Buttercup looked up and saw Bubbles activating her "Bubble Shield" around Buttercup. The green Powerpuff thanked her sister. Once Bubbles dropped the shield, Blossom appeared in front of the woman and kicked the gun out of her hand. Before the woman could utter a scream, Blossom delivered another kick to her face and knocked her out in an instant. Blossom turned to her sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." Buttercup scoffed. "Gun bullets have no effect on us, remember?" Blossom folded her arms and stared at the two criminals.

"Well, I wasn't expecting a planned assault." Bubbles floated down closer to her sisters and then the police sirens were heard in the background. They sounded as they were heading to their location. Good. Blossom looked at them. "Alright girls. Let's hurry up and head to school. The police will handle this." The girls took to the skies once again, once a police car stopped next to the alley. Bubbles turned to her green sister.

"So Buttercup was that the 'special event' you were talking about yesterday?" She giggled and Blossom couldn't help but give a light chuckle. Buttercup frowned.

"Please Bubbles…that was just small sprinkle compared to the roaring storm coming up!"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "If you say so."

Once the girls made a left turn, their high school was in view. The red bricked building was surrounded by stone fence for protection. Most of the students stood outside the school building, chatting with their peers about their summer and awaiting for the bell to ring and the doors to open. The girls descended at the gate entrance surprising some of the new freshmen. Blossom adjusted her uniform to make herself more presentable.

"This is it. Senior year." Bubbles giggled. Buttercup smirked in anticipation.

"Varsity team, here I come." Bubbles light blue eyes found her group of friends chatting under an oak tree.

"Bye girls, I'll see you later." She departed from her sisters and ran to her friends. The pack of girls and one homosexual male squealed at the sight of Bubbles and pulled her into a group hug. Blossom and Buttercup shook their head. Neither of them could stand Bubbles' hyperactive friends.

"HEY BC!" Buttercup turned her direction to guy calling her nickname. Mitch Mitchelson waved at his girlfriend to join him and the rest of her delinquent friends. Blossom took a note of Mitch's uniform. His white dress shirt was not tucked in and he wore a red t-shirt underneath. No tie. His black pants were baggy and there was a chain coming out of his pocket. She duly noted the earring on his left ear. Six uniform violations she'll hold on to until later. Without another word to her sister, Buttercup ran towards him. Blossom was left alone.

Blossom sighed. _Another year…_

"Hey Blossom!" Blossom's head turned to a brunette girl with green eyes. She wore her uniform similar to Blossom's but instead she wore a black tie. Blossom smiled.

"Good morning Robin." She greeted to her childhood friend. "How are you?"

Robin smiled back. "Great! Are you excited for our senior year as I am?" Blossom shrugged. "Not really, huh?" Blossom giggled. "Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"Apparently, Princess is bringing a couple of new students this year, and they're all in our grade. Isn't that weird?" Robin definitely caught Blossom's attention at the mention of Princess's name. Having an ex-super villain attending her school made Blossom feel more alert around Princess. On the first day of middle school, Blossom confronted Princess and made it clear that if she crossed the line, she'll be sent to jail. Since Princess's father forbid her from using her gear, Princess had no choice but to comply. Even so, the girls stayed on their toes. Princess was still rich. Just because she couldn't use her gear, doesn't mean she'll give up crime for good. But oddly, she's been pretty quiet lately. Blossom stared at Robin.

"Do you know who they are?" Robin shook her head.

"Nope. But they're the talk of the school. Rumor has it, that it's a bunch of boys. And their like super hot." Robin gossiped. Blossom pretended to be interested.

"Really…" Blossom's super sensitive hearing picked up a sound of a limousine turning the corner and heading towards the school. Not one, but two. "Well here's your chance to find out." Right on cue, a black limousine pulled up next to the gate entrance. The students around the courtyard turned their attention to Princess Morbucks's fancy limo in hopes of seeing the new students. The chauffeur stepped out of the driver's seat and ran to the back of the vehicle to open the door. A girl with fiery red hair stepped out. Her hair was in pigtails and it seemed to frizz out in a poofy fashion. Her uniform looked more expensive and professionally made than the rest of the students. A silky white blouse, a black skirt and a yellow sweater made for Egyptian cotton and yellow tie made from golden threads. The only normal items on her person were black stockings and black two inch heels. She was decorated in many different accessories that looked like they were made for royalty, but the one accessory that stood out the most was a small golden tiara with an amethyst jewel in the middle. The ever popular Princess Morbucks made her flashy appearance as usual. Princess waved to the students and walked into the courtyard like she owed the place. Her black beady eyes fell upon the pink Powerpuff.

"Utonium."

"Morbucks." Blossom sensed her sisters running towards them. Buttercup stood to her right, Bubbles to her left.

"I guess you are all eager to meet the new students. They're my new friends now and I'm sure you'll just _love_ them." Princess emphasized on "love". She chuckled sinisterly making the girls tense up slightly. Blossom silently ordered to sisters to relax. Princess and the other students directed their attention to the person coming out of the limousine. Once the foot touched the ground, Buttercup felt a rush of power emitting from the unknown student. A power similar to her and her sisters, but only stronger. It felt like an invisible force grabbed Buttercup's neck and squeezed it until she chocked. The air started to get thinner for her and she can't explain. She turned to her sisters. They seemed fine, so why was she reacting like this. Buttercup finally stared at the student. It was girl. A girl with orange eyes. Her skin was as white as a porcelain doll and her eyes seemed to reflect a twilit sky. Her garnet hair was cut short to her chin, but it cupped her face perfectly. Her uniform was the same with an orange tie, but instead of a sweater, she wore the school blazer jacket. Nobody, not even Blossom, wore the school blazer. It was tacky and just plain ugly, but this unknown student made it look gorgeous.

"This is Beauty." Princess introduced. "She's my new friend." Blossom stared at Beauty. She seemed different than the rest of the students, but Blossom couldn't pinpoint the reason. She turned to Buttercup, who seemed to be showing signs of uneasiness and…fear? Maybe Blossom was reading it wrong. Without warning, Bubbles was the first one to say something to the new student. She stepped forward and extended her hand in a friendly gesture.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles! Welcome to Townsville High! I hope we'll be great friends." Beauty eyes stared at Bubbles hand as if it was a foreign disease. She was taken aback by Bubbles' immediate and cheerful demeanor. After moments of silent debating, Beauty decided to take the blonde's hand within her own and shook it cautiously.

"Charmed." Bubbles smiled genuinely causing Beauty to take her hand back. Before Blossom could introduce herself, Beauty spoke. "I am aware of your name and status. Blossom, leader of the infamous Powerpuff Girls. Your sisters, Bubbles and," She turned to silent green girl and glared daggers in her very soul. "Buttercup."

Blossom smiled. "You must be an admirer, right?"

"I wouldn't say admirer, but you're name has been mentioned at numerous occasions that it was hard to ignore it." Blossom didn't want to say it out loud, but she felt insulted. She kept her composer and continued her…pleasant…conversation.

"Well, as Bubbles stated, I hope that we will be good…acquaintances from now on." Beauty bowed her head politely. _Something is fishy about her…_ Blossom turned to Princess, who had a smug look on her face. She could tell that this wasn't the only surprise she had up her sleeve. "Okay Princess, what else you got?"

Princess only chuckled darkly as she turned her attention to the gate. Her personal limo had already departed and in its place was crimson red limousine decorated with other worldly markings. Blossom could feel the demonic aura emitting from the vehicle and sensed five beings in the car. She wanted to call them human but her gut feeling was telling her otherwise. Once the door opened, the girls felt a powerful yet familiar force impaling them. A tall, lean man stepped out of the car and was dressed in a long, pink animal skinned, fur coat and a blood red suit. His jet black hair was gelled back and his eyes were hidden behind his black sunglasses. In his gloves hand was a black cane with the same dark inscriptions all over it. The girls stared at them man as though he had two heads. They recognized him. They sensed him. They prepared for the worse. Blossom crossed her arms.

"It's been over ten years," Her eyes glowed bright pink. "Him."

Said devil in disguise chuckled. "My, how fast time flows by. You girls have grown up." He sighed blissfully. "I remember how small you three used to be."

Buttercup growled feeling her confidence rise back up. "Cut the bullshit Him and get out of our school! Or else we'll kick your ass like the good ole days." She cracked her knuckles in preparation for the fight she was waiting on. Him chuckled.

"I'm not here for any piety fights you're so eager to start." He took off his sunglasses and placed them in the pocket of his coat. His sickly green eyes locked onto the girls as he smiled from ear to ear. "No. I'm here to drop off my boys and hope they have a wonderful first day of school."

Blossom blinked. Once. Twice. Her heart skipped a beat. She was speechless. Breathing was becoming a problem. She hoped her sisters recognized Him's statement, but she knew they were only concerned about Him's next move. They thought nothing was worse compared to him. Once Blossom remembered how to breathe again, she found herself asking the most obvious question ever. "….Boy? Who…are you talking about?"

Him said nothing. He grinned at the girls, hoping that they would understand. Bubbles got it. She gasped as she clasped her hands together and placed them on her mouth. She felt her tears threatening to fall from her face. Buttercup was speechless, but she held her ground none the less. Him stepped aside as he tilted his head to the car. "Don't be shy boys. Come out and meet your new classmates."

From the inside of the limousine, one by one, three male figures stepped out of the car and walked towards Him and the girls. The students that gathered to witness the three new students started whispering and converse immediately. Most of them commented on how gorgeous they look. Words started to fly saying whether or not they were super hot foreign models, or that they were loaded with money. The girls tried their best to remain composed, but the look on their faces said otherwise.

Buttercup glared at the boy on the right. He was larger compared to his brothers, mostly due to his large muscles, and he seemed slightly taller than his brothers as well. His forest green eyes stared excitedly into her neon eyes. His jet black hair, that once was neat when he was a child, was now wild and all over his head. He wore a white dress shirt, but two buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned, which exposed his chest for all to see. The sleeves were rolled up to his shoulder blades, showing off his perfect muscular arms. His pants were sagging and parts of the fabric were ripped off. His ear was adorned with different earrings of the kind. He smirked at Buttercup, whose glare still bored on him.

Bubbled stared at the boy on the left. Even though he was the same height as his brothers, he looked smaller in comparison, but at the same time, he looked like he could defend himself in a fight with no problems. His dirty blonde hair was messy and poorly groomed, like he just got out of bed a minute ago, but it seemed to fit him perfectly. His eyes were like the ocean, endless and deep, as though he was staring off into space, but he was staring at Bubbles. And her only. He wore a white dress shirt with a dark blue sweater vest and his blue tie was loose. Like his brother, his pants were also saggy. He continued to quietly stare at his counterpart, whereas Bubbles tried her best to avoid his gaze.

Blossom stared at the boy in the center. He stared at her. Pink eyes. Red eyes. He, too, kept his orange hair long as possible and in a low ponytail as well. His hair ended at the back of his knees, so not as long as Blossom's. Even though she discarded her red bow, he kept his red cap, which was crowned on his head. White dress shirt, loose red tie, black dress pants that was held up by a black and red belt. He wore a red jacket with black trimmings. His blood red eyes bore onto Blossom as he smiled mockingly. Blossom took notice that the boys have changed over the years. They were exactly a head taller than the girls. Their built was slightly larger. Blossom prayed that their chaotic antics have changed too.

After about minutes of silence, Brick was the first to speak. "Blossom." He voice was as clear and smooth as silk. "It's been a while. How are you?" he asked.

For the first time in her life, Blossom felt unprepared for what to say next. She opened her mouth and nothing came out. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Brick saw this and his smile grew. Once Blossom took a deep breath, she said. "F-fine Brick…" Her sisters stared at her. Never. In the history of Townsville has Blossom stuttered. "More importantly—"

"What the hell are you and your bozo brothers doing here?!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom nodded her head towards Buttercup, agreeing with her sister.

Butch smirked. "What? We can't have a decent education like everybody else?"

"I agree with my brother. We're here to be humble students in this school and to be welcomed by our new peers." Brick said.

"You're not welcomed _here_!" Buttercup stepped up. "And what makes you think you can just show up to our school when we haven't seen your ugly asses for over ten years?!"

"Awwww…Did you miss me?" Butch chuckled. "Well after seeing me, I wouldn't be surprised if you missed _this_." Butch smirked in order to show off his sex appeal. Buttercup's face turned red in anger.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" She pointed to the gate trying so hard not to punch him.

Before Butch could utter another word, Brick stopped him. "Butch. We're here to learn. So don't start something _they_ can't finish."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blossom glared. "Are you calling us weak?" She accused.

Brick shrugged. "I mean, we have been training hard for over ten years so who knows if we're stronger or not. We'll probably be evenly matched as usual. That is to say that you girls have been training as well?" He questioned. The girls, altogether, were caught off guard. Buttercup was the first to answer.

"Hell yeah we've been training! Every day. Morning, noon and night."

"Okay then, show us your power!" Butch urged. His eyes turned slightly chaotic but controlled at the same time. The students run back for cover in hoped of seeing an actual superpower fight in front of them. Before Buttercup could jump on him, Blossom stopped her.

"Buttercup! You know that rules! No fighting in school!" Once Buttercup stepped back, Blossom turned to the boys. "That goes the same for you three, too."

Brick smiled. "Of course. Since we'll be here, we might as well follow the rules accordingly." Brick glanced at Him, who seemed to be enjoying the show, and smirked. Blossom's controlled rage started to grow. He was taunting her, but Blossom wasn't gonna let him dominate her so easily.

"Since we're on that subject, before you step into the building, I suggest you follow these rules by heart." Her rosy pink eyes glowed as she stared at them. She had all their attention, even Boomer's, who just broke away from Bubbles. Blossom paced around the boys.

"Rule #35: No earrings!" On cue, Buttercup was face to face with Butch as she forcibly ripped his earrings from his ears. He yelped a bit in pain and glared at his light green counterpart.

"Rule #16: All ties must be worn during school hours." Blossom continued. "Failure to do so means detention!" Buttercup gave him the middle finger as she giggled under her breath. Butch growled.

"Rule #45: All shirts must be tucked in!" Butch scoffed. Boomer, however, panicked slightly as he quickly stuffed his shirt tail in his pants. Bubbles saw that his cheeks grew a light pink color.

"Rule #46: Only the top button of the uniform shall be left unbuttoned!" Butch wanted to scream over these ridiculous rules, but he fixed his shirt anyway.

"Rule #12: All pants must be held up by a belt. No sagging!" Boomer panicked more as he pulled his pants up, but he knew later they will sag.

"Rule #44: All hair must be groomed neatly before entering the school grounds!" Boomer's cheeks turned red as he attempted to fix his hair. Bubbles felt a bit sorry for him. She reached in her bag and pulled out a blue brush. She walked up to him and extended her brush to him. Boomer stared at Bubbles before he slowly reached his hand out and took the brush from her. He stroked his hair for a bit before handing the brush back to Bubbles. She took the brush and went back to her spot next to her sister. No words were exchanged.

Only Butch and Boomer were a bit stressed about the rules Blossom was dishing out, but Brick remained calm and cool as ever. He dressed himself in a proper and orderly fashion as he thought he would. Blossom stood face to face in front of Brick. He smiled at her, waiting for her next move. Blossom glared daggers into Brick's eyes. She hated him and everything about him and his brothers. They have no right to disrupt the peace that her and her sisters have worked so hard to accomplish in Townsville. She was not going to lose to Brick. She will be victorious. "Rule #22:" In a flash, Blossom snatched away Brick's cap and forcibly pushed it onto his chest. Their eyes didn't leave the others. "No hats." He chuckled and took his hat from her hands and stuffed it in his bag. Blossom snapped her fingers and another student appeared. Like Blossom, he wore the Townsville High School crest on his sweater. He handed her three pocket sized books and ran away for cover. Blossom pushed each book into the boy's hands. "These are all the rules and regulations you have to follow in order to stay in this school."

Boomer flipped through the book until he found a page that caught his attention. He pulled on his brother's arm and Brick read the sentence. "_'Fighting on school grounds will result in immediate suspension for the rest of the school year.' _In other words, no fighting."

Butch threw the book on the ground. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"If we can't fight, you can't fight!" Buttercup said. Him chuckled before Butch made another remark.

"I'm sure my boys can handle it, right boys?"Brick nodded.

"Seems simple enough." Butch huffed as he folded his arms. "I guess that means we're welcomed into the school?" Brick asked Blossom.

"Just because we'll let you in this school, doesn't mean we're welcoming you with open arms."

"I'll take that as a welcome." He smiled. Him held a handkerchief to his eyes and smiled blissfully.

"My how they grow up so fast. My little boys are off to school!" He pulled the Rowdyruff Boys into a family hug. However, the boys protested Him's embrace and struggled to break free.

"C'mon mom! Stop with all the sappy shit!" Butch yelled and pushed Him off. He chuckled and turned back to the limousine.

"I'll see you at home. Be…_good_." His voice lowered, but it was unnoticed. Before he took another step, he turned to Princess. "Oh! I almost forgot to give you your present Princess. You know, for the games." Princess smirked.

"Good. I was starting to give up on looking for a replacement." The girls stared at the two villains, wondering what they were talking about. Soon, everybody's head turned to the limo as one last person stepped out. It was girl. She had her chocolate brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a white dress shirt, black sweater, and a black skirt. Her tie was the same color as her eyes. Purple. As soon as Blossom saw her eyes, her vision became blurry as tears poured from her eyes. Bubbles held her breath as tears poured from her eyes too. Buttercup was on the verge of crying as she witness the girl walking towards them.

"….Bunny….?" The girl turned her head to her sisters before her. Emotions could not be expressed for the purple Powerpuff as she slowly walked to them. She was not the same Bunny they saw when they were kids. Instead of the grotesque monster they created long ago, in front of them stood a girl skinny girl with the same height and built as her sisters. At first, the girls thought that she was just a regular human. They didn't sense any superpower on her, but when they saw her eyes, they knew. Bunny stared at the girls before she uttered.

"Blossom…Bubbles…Buttercup…."In a flash, the Powerpuff Girls jumped onto their fourth member into a family reunion hug. Tears and muffed cries were exchanged. The girls held onto their sister in a tight hug, praying that it wasn't a dream. Bunny, then too, cried along with her sisters. Her sweet memories with the girls were short and tragic, but she treasured every moment with them. Princess rolled her eyes at the spectacle and waited for the girls' sappy feast to be over. She turned to the devil.

"Why her? Couldn't you just make one up yourself?" Him chuckled and placed his sunglasses back on.

"Returning the girls' 'Lost Sister' will be an exciting turn of event. Let's see how they handle competing against one another." With that, Him walked back into the limousine and drove away.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"YES! I got Gym with Bunny! I got Gym with Bunny!" Buttercup danced in hallway. Once the girls stopped crying over their reunion, the bell rang signaling the start of the new school year. Once they entered, Bubbled asked her purple sister about her classes. Blossom's main concern was to how Bunny was alive after all these years. She knew Him was involved, but she couldn't find the reason to why Princess was involved as well. Once the girls exchanged their class schedules, Buttercup was the only one who matched a class. Bubbled and Blossom groaned in annoyance. Bunny smiled at her sisters.

"Don't worry guys; I'm sure we'll have lunch together!" Bunny tried to cheer them up. Bubbles' spirits were easily lifted. Blossom checked the clock. 8:02. Homeroom begins at 8:15 sharp.

"Alright girls, Homeroom starts in a few minutes." Buttercup and Bubbles offered to show Bunny her directions to her class, but a flash of yellow wrapped her arms around Bunny's shoulders and Beauty was right behind her.

"Don't worry girls! We have the same Homeroom! I'll show her where it is." Blossom became skeptical.

"Woah woah…How do you know you two have the same Homeroom?"

Princess scoffed. "Because I paid the principal to have our schedules changed. Me and Bunny have the same classes." She said it like it was no big deal. It was to the Powerpuff Girls.

"It's _'Bunny and I'_," Blossom corrected. "And why do you want to have the same classes with our sister?"

Princess stared at them like she was insane. Then she started to laugh. And laugh. And laugh. "You're kidding right? Like you really don't know? HA!" The girls were officially confused as Princess dragged their purple sister away and Beauty trailed behind. "C'mon Bunny, I'll fill you in with the details." She said. Bunny turned around to give her sisters' one last look.

"I'll see you guys later! We totally need to catch up!" She disappeared in the crowd. The girls stood there for a couple of seconds before realization finally hit them.

"…Did we just let Princess walk away with our sister?" Buttercup asked.

"I believed you did." The girls were startled by the mysterious voice behind them. They quickly turned around to find the Rowdyruff Boys standing behind them, smirking. The girls groaned in annoyance.

"Get lost!" Buttercup yelled. Blossom folded her arms.

"I suggest you hurry to Homeroom before you're tardy. If you had read the rules, you would know that tardiness will result in detention." Blossom eyed at Butch. "Well…at least one of you is going to detention." Butch glared at the pink girl.

"The hell are you talking about?!" Butch turned to his brother, who pointed at his tie. Butch looked down at his uniform and remembered the rules. He growled and placed his hands in his pockets. "Oh right…" Brick smiled genuinely at Blossom.

"We're here to see if we had the same classes, and also if you would be nice enough to show us around." Before the Blossom could protest, the Brick snatched the pieces of paper in her hand. He compared schedules and smiled at Blossom, who was completely irritated. "We have all eight classes together." Blossom scowled and grabbed her schedule back and took Brick's as well. She checked and double checked and triple checked.

"That's impossible! I have nothing but AP in this schedule. No student in this school has almost every _single_ class with me!" Brick shrugged.

"Who's to say that I can be just as smart as you are? Maybe even smarter." Blossom shock her.

"No…no…NOBODY. In Townsville, is smarter than I!"

"It's _'Nobody is smarter than me.'_" Boomer smiled behind while Butch laughed. Blossom was about to lose it. Her face was painted with the color red, from embarrassment and anger. But she knew how to control it. She clenched her fist until they turned red.

"Get to class before we report you three for loitering!" With that, the girls turned away from the boys, however the boys were following behind. Buttercup stopped and turned to Butch.

"Fuck. Off."

"Make me_ baby_." Without another word, Buttercup quickly loosened her tie in preparation and attempted to remove her bracelets. A simple word triggered the unstoppable powerhouse that was Buttercup.

"That's it. I'm gonna kick your ass right here. Right now. And I don't care if I get expelled for it." Blossom and Bubbles held onto their sister while Brick and Boomer did the same for their brother.

"Butch no…"Boomer pleaded. "You'll break the school…" Once Brick and Boomer loosened their grip on their brother, Butch punched his brother's arm. Hard. Boomer winced and rubbed his arm. He was sure that'll leave a bruise.

"You can't talk remember, dipshit?" Butch reminded his blue brother. Brick punched Boomer's other arm without warning.

"That was for wincing." Boomer bit his tongue so that he didn't say another word or made another sound. He stared at his brothers in a whinny scowl. Bubbles stared at him in concern.

"Why can't he talk?" All head turned to her. She was surprised that she herself asked a question concerning the blue Rowdyruff. Brick smirked and answered.

"We jinxed him this morning at breakfast, so now every time he squeaks, we punish him." Brick said simply.

"What are you? Ten years old?" Buttercup frowned. Blossom looked at the clock again. 8:11. They were wasting too much time with the boys and Blossom wanted to make a good impression on the first day of school. And means, not being late for Homeroom.

"Look." She stated getting everybody's attention. "Since our classes are the same I'm guess so is our Homeroom. So, since we'll be attending the same classes from now until graduation, I say we swallow our pride and get along like regular students. So with that, I will take Brick to Homeroom. Buttercup, Bubbles, you two will do the same for Butch and Boomer. We will not fight with each other. We will get along like normal students and not endanger the lives of others. Do I make myself clear?" Blossom eyed the Rowdyruff Boys. They nodded in agreement. Bubbles nodded while Buttercup rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Good." With that, Blossom took her separate direction to Homeroom with Brick following closely behind. Buttercup stalked to her classroom with Butch snickering behind her. That left Bubbles with Boomer alone together. Boomer stared awkwardly to the floor while Bubbles rubbed her arm.

"Um…I guess. We better be going." She smiled at him. He nodded without another word. He knew his brothers with their super sensitive hearing could hear him if he made a sound. Then pretty soon, they would be waiting on him for more punishment. Bubbles remembered being jinxed with she was little. It was a prank set up by some kids in second grade. It was a good thing Blossom said her name three times before it got worse. She felt sad for Boomer for him going through that with his brothers. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Boomer." He looked at her in confusion wondering what she wanted to say. He wouldn't be able to answer anyway. "Boomer." Now he was astonished. He stared at her with wide eyes. "Boomer." He stared at her for a while. This girl, his enemy, just rescued him the torture his brothers forced him into. Yes, it was stupid and childish game, but none the less, she helped him. Bubbles stood there wondering if he was going to say something. She looked around to see if there was something important, but noting was there. She looked at him. "Um…You're not jinxed anymore. You can talk now." She reassured.

Boomer stared at her. "….Why did you un-jinx me?" Bubbles rubbed her arm awkwardly while her eyes suddenly found the floor.

"Um…I was jinxed too when I was little, so I understand how it feels. My sisters helped me before it got worse." She turned to the direction of their Homeroom. "We better get to class before the bell rings." She led the way, while Boomer trailed behind her. Two walked to class in silence.

* * *

Buttercup growled. Today was not the day she anticipated. Her worst enemy in all of existence was sitting next to her in Homeroom, bugging the living hell out of her. And to make matters worse, it turns out that he has almost every single class together. Key word: almost. She was lucky that every sport was divided by gender. She stared at the clock. 8:15 it read. She wanted the bell to ring so badly so she could get to her favorite class, Gym. There, she could finally reunite with her youngest sister. The bell just needed to hurry the hell up! Buttercup glanced to her left and saw her counterpart chatting it up with all the girls in the classroom. As he flexed his muscles, Butch continued spraying sexual comments to the surrounding females. Buttercup wanted to barf.

"Looks like the new kid is getting everybody's attention." Buttercup looked up to find her boyfriend standing next to her desk. He smirked at her and leaned against her desk. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Everybody with a desperate vagina that is. I can't wait until I beat some sense into him." Mitch chuckled and rubbed his girlfriend's shoulder in order to relax her.

"Don't stress out about it. Look, after school, me and the gang are planning to hit up the town for a while. You in?" Buttercup thought it over. "Hitting up the town" usually meant wandering around the streets; skateboarding, smoking, pulling pranks, whatever they felt like doing to have fun and to blow off steam. And Buttercup had a lot of steam to blow. As tempting as that sounded…

"Sorry." Buttercup shook her head. "After practice I have to patrol the city." Mitch narrowed his eyes.

"C'mon, you can let your sisters handle that. They can do it by themselves. You need a little time to relax." Buttercup stood firm in her decision.

"I can't Mitch. Since Him and Three Stooges showed up, who knows what other evil will be popping up as well. It's my duty to make sure that evil gets its proper ass-kicking!" Before Mitch could protest once more, a pen was thrown square at his forehead. He yelped and staggered back into a chair and fell. As the class laughed and giggled at Mitch's clumsiness, Buttercup turned around to the culprit. "What the hell was that for Butch?"

Butch chuckled along with the girls that surrounded him. Once Buttercup questioned him, he pulled one of the girls onto his lap and played with her hair. "What? His voice was annoying me so I made him shut up." He shrugged. Buttercup growled at him. Butch laughed. "What's the matter Butterbutt, jealous?" He patted his leg invitingly. "You can sit on my lap too if you want. There's plenty of me to go around." He licked his lips hungrily as he eyed Buttercup up and down. Buttercup threw him the bird.

* * *

Blossom felt relieved. She made it to Homeroom just in time before the tardy bell rang, as did her counterpart, Brick. It wasn't that she cared for him, oh no, not in the least bit, but it was her duty as the Student Council President to see her classmates uphold the rules in a respectful manner. Even her enemies too. Now all she had to do was to get through Homeroom. Once the bell rang, the Homeroom teacher would call attendance, talk about senior year and vote for class representative. It'll all be over before she knew it. Besides, she was voted class representative in her homeroom three years in a row, so this year wouldn't be any different. She was Student Council President, why _wouldn't_ they vote for her? Blossom cautiously glanced to her left. Brick was staring out the window with a bored look on his face. The clock read 8:17, so it wouldn't hurt to have a small conversation with the enemy. _Keep your friends close; keep your enemies closer…_

"Since will be seeing each other often from now on," Blossom began catching Brick's attention. "Is there any questions you have about this school and its classes?" Brick looked at her and smiled. His eyes found their attention to her hair.

"Why are you not wearing your bow anymore?"

"That has nothing to do with the school."

"You're part of the school aren't you?"

Blossom sighed. "I outgrew it. I'm turning into an adult so it was time for me to discard my childish items." Brick nodded.

"I understand. I could never give up my hat though. It shows the boys whose the leader in this group and who's in charge. The only time I'll part with my hat is a crown takes its place." Blossom rolled her eyes. As if she would believe such garbage.

"Do you really think that will ever happen?" She kept her eyes to the front of the class and not on Brick. He smiled, his arrogance was showing. They sat in their desk in silence for a couple of seconds, until Blossom asked him a question that just recently came to her mind. "Where is Mojo Jojo?"

"Rotting in Hell." Brick replied the next second. Blossom felt her stomach turn. For as long as she knew the villain, she knew that with his super intellect that Mojo wouldn't be in the hands of death anytime soon, but she couldn't believe that her arch-nemesis was dead. The ringing of the bell interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to reality. School had finally begun.

* * *

**I know..I know...I'm a couple of days overdue like I intend to be. I've been so busy and my internet was out for a while and I and I had to get ready for college, moving into my dorm and whatnot. Blah Blah Blah. BUT! I have returned from the dead and I have brought to you the next chapter. You're welcome. Princess has made her appearence and she brought some new friends. Will the Rowdyruff Boys behave themselves like they promised? Why does the orange girl, name Beauty, put Buttercup on the edge? And the reason for Bunny's apperance could lead to the end for the girls?**

**BunnyKoi says: Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Beauty and this story.**

* * *

Their teacher was large and burly with a strong jaw and few muscles here and there. His brown hair on his head was thinning and grey could clearly be seen. He wore blue sweats and a white T-shirt, an average look for the school's gym teacher. "Alright, alright, settle down!" He shouted with a gruff voice. "My name is Mr. Jason. I will be your Homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. Welcome to the senior class kids, you did it." The class cheered in excitement once they realized they will be graduating pretty soon. Blossom couldn't help but smile. Mr. Jason grabbed a clipboard from the desk. "Okay now, when I call your names, please raise your hand so that I may recognize you. Although I can already recognize some of you…" His eyes gestured to a group of students in the corner laughing at their favorite teacher.

As Mr. Jason called out their names in alphabetical order, Blossom couldn't help but wonder what Brick's last name was. Brick _Him_? That didn't sound right. Maybe Him created a fake name for them in order to save them the trouble of humiliation. Or something like that. "Brick Jojo." Mr. Jason called and Brick raised his hand. _Jojo? Really…? As in Mojo Jojo? But isn't he dead like Brick said? _The class started to whisper about Brick once his name was called. Ridiculous rumors started to fly about how Brick and his brothers were super hot models and about how the boys were Olympic Champions. Blossom rolled her eyes. "Blossom Utonium." She raised her hand.

Once the roll call was over, Mr. Jason started talking about senior year and preparations for college, but Blossom paid little attention. She already finished her essays, turned in her applications and she already received full four year scholarships to almost every college in the United States, including, Harvard, Princeton, and Yale. Blossom took a quick glance to her counterpart beside her. He also seemed uninterested with the topic. When he felt Blossom's gaze on him, he stared at her back and smirked. "I didn't know you had a fixation on me. If I had known that, I would have dressed nicer." He said in a low whisper. Low enough for Blossom to hear. She scoffed.

"Get real. I'm just making sure you're not plotting anything dangerous." She replied. He chuckled under his breath.

"You have not the slightest idea of I can do." Blossom's heart skipped a bear when she heard Brick's low, venomous voice.

"And now we shall decide on our class representative. Any nominees?" One student in the back raised her hand. Mr. Jason pointed at her.

"I nominate Blossom Utonium as class representative!" The class clapped and cheered in agreement. If anybody had to be class rep, it would be Blossom.

"Blossom come stand up here." Mr. Jason gestured to the space next to him and Blossom complied. She stood up tall and proud as the teacher asked if anybody else would like to run against her. Nobody raised their hands. Blossom smirked to herself. _Another win by default. _

"I nominate myself." All twenty-seven heads turned to Brick Jojo as he stood up with his hands in his pockets. He boldly took a step forward and stood next to Blossom before the teacher acknowledged him. Blossom glared at him with her pink eyes silently ordering him to back down. Brick's smile only grew. "Good luck."

"Okay. So both of you will say a quick three minute speech about why you wish to be class rep and the class will vote. Got it?" The reds nodded. Brick turned to Blossom and gestured to the class.

"Ladies first." Blossom turned her nose in air as she brushed past Brick and took the stage. She took a deep breath and spoke confidently.

"My fellow classmates. Not only do you see me as one of you, but you also see me in the city, fighting to protect each and every one you from harm. You watch me lead my sisters to a successful victory in order to maintain the peace we fought to keep in this city. For three years, you have also given me a chance to be class representative and for three years you have witnessed my leadership skills prevail. Now this year, you have also allowed me to be your Student Council President because you believed that my leadership skills will help this school become better than it was before. If I am elected as class representative, I promise to lead this class to victory for every class athletic competition and help come up with creative ideas for our annual school festival. So remember who is better clarified to fit the job. Thank you." Blossom bowed as her classmates clapped and cheered for her. Mr. Jason clapped as well.

"Alright, Brick. You're up." Once Blossom returned to her spot, Brick stepped forward in front of the class. He cleared his throat.

"My name is Brick Jojo. I'm not a super…_hero_…if you will, but me and my brothers have the same powers as Powerpuff Girls. When I was little, we would use to terrorize Townsville and mercilessly beat the girls until they couldn't move." At this point, the classes faces' turned pale and remained quiet for their safety. "And when we left Townsville, we started to feel regretful of our actions. We were boys. Young, rebellious, destructive, stupid boys. We didn't care for other's safety; we just did what we wanted. So now that we've returned, I was hoping that we could start anew." He turned his head to Blossom with his eyes filled with sorrow and regret. Blossom stared at him in shock. "I want to help Blossom in any way I can. Blossom Utonium is not only Student Council President, but also leader of the Powerpuff Girls. I don't want her to be piled up with so much work at she'll have to suffer for it with her crime fighting. I want to be the Good Samaritan and help the hero that risks her very life to make sure that we live a successful one. Thank you." With that, Brick walked back to his spot next to Blossom. The class said nothing; they were speechless. Blossom could see that most of their eyes are filled with tears and sympathy. She looked at her counterpart who only smiled sincerely. _Oh hell no…_

Mr. Jason sniffled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Alright…write the person's name if you want them to be…class rep…." He pulled out a cardboard box with a small hole on the top. "I'll pass this box around. Place the names in here and I'll count the votes." The class silently wrote a name down and placed it in the box. Blossom has never been this nervous before in her life! She was going to be class representative no matter what. Brick and his little sob story wasn't going to land him the title. _Not on my watch he's not._ Once everybody finished placing their votes, the teacher silently opened the box. He placed each vote in a pile, but he didn't say which pile was which. Blossom didn't want to cheat and use her powers to find out which one was hers. She would be a good student and wait until Mr. Jason was finished. Mr. Jason picked up his clipboard and wrote something down with his pen.

"And you're class representative is…"

* * *

The bell rang signaling the students of Townsville High to report to their next class. Bubbles stepped out of her homeroom soon after, with Boomer at her side. It was a bit eventful Homeroom class for the both of them. As soon as they walked in class together, everybody was quick to assume that they were dating. Bubbles swore that Boomer's face turned into three different shades of red. Then they were deciding class representatives, Bubbles and Boomer were one of the nominations, however, Boomer was quick to back down. In the end, Bubbles lost to another girl in their class; she didn't mind.

"So where's your next class, Boomer?" She asked politely catching Boomer off guard.

"Oh….um….Environmental Science…but I don't know where it is…" He answered while rubbing his neck.

"Oh well, I have that class too. So I'll show you where it is." She said and Boomer nodded. Bubbles saw her green sister by her locker talking to Mitch. She also saw Butch behind her leaning against some poor student's locker. Bubble saw Boomer's eye turn into annoyance. That was his locker. Once Bubbles greeted her sister, Buttercup and Mitch ended their conversation and turned their attention of Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles." Mitch pulled on Bubbles' curly pigtails and laughed. She whined for him to stop. Nobody noticed Boomer's eyes turned dark and into a murderous glare. Once Mitch stopped making fun of Bubbles, Boomer stalked towards his locker. He sighed.

"Butch. Get out of the way." He whined. Butch stared at him in a menacing glare.

"Didn't you forget dumbass? You're jinxed." Butch prepared himself to land a blow on his younger brother.

"I've been un-jinxed. Now get out of my way." He pushed his brother away from his locker and proceeded to enter the combination, and opened it. However, Butch slammed it closed.

"Hold it. Who un-jinxed you?" Butch glared at Boomer. Before Bubbles could stand up for him, Boomer answered.

"One of the teachers." He lied. "When I didn't answer once, he called my name again until he said it three times." Boomer stared at his brother with a bored look on his face. Butch scoffed and removed his hand from Boomer's locker. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"You're such a fucking child." Buttercup sneered. Butch smirked.

"Does that mean you'll come home with _me_ tonight?" He approached her. Mitch glared at him while Buttercup spat in his face.

"I would rather break every bone in my body and shoot myself in the head with a nail gun then fuck with you." Butch smiled.

"You know you want me."

"Like how much I want Chlamydia."

Bubbles looked around and noticed the absence of her sister. "Hey where's Blossom?"

"She probably went to the office. You know, since she's class representative. _Again_." Buttercup rolled her eyes while Bubbles giggled.

"Well, tell Blossom I said "Hi". I gotta run." He gave Buttercup a quick peck on the lips. "See you later babe." He took off, but not before sending a glare at Butch, who only gave him a smirk. Once Mitch left the scene, Boomer saw Blossom make her way towards the group followed by his elder brother.

"Hey Blossy, or should I say Miss Senior Class Representative?" Bubbles greeted with a cheerful voice, however it was short lived when she witnessed Blossom scowl. Buttercup took notice.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Where have you been?" Blossom glared at her sisters.

"I had to show _**him**_ where the office was!" She viciously pointed at the red Rowdyruff behind her, who proudly wore a white sash that said in red, _"Class Representative"_.

"See boys. I told you I would be class representative. Now pay up." Brick smirked arrogantly as he held out his hand waiting for his brother's lunch money to land in his hands. Butch playfully punched his brother's arm as he paid while Boomer paid without saying a word to Brick. They cheered as Blossom started to feel sick. Buttercup glared at Blossom.

"How did this happen? How did _you_ let this happen?"

"I don't remember what happened…everything was a blur…" Blossom wanted to go home and crawl in her bed and reflect how she had failed in life.

"C'mon Blossom, don't be disappointed." Brick said as he approached his counterpart. "At least you're still President." He smiled.

"Don't talk to me. _Ever_." With that, Blossom stalked to her next class without acknowledging anyone else. The group watched her leave.

"Who knew she would get worked up over something so stupid?" Buttercup glared at Butch and told him to shut up and stalked to her next class. Brick and Butch took a different direction while Bubbles and Boomer headed to their class as well.

"Hey Boomer!" Boomer halted and turned around to face his brothers on the other side of the hallway. They beckoned him to come join them. Boomer turned to Bubbles with an apologetic look.

"Hey…I'll see you later. I have to go with my brothers." Before Bubbles could answer, Boomer took off and ran away to his siblings. Bubbles watched them disappear up the stairs. Bubbles hoped that her enemy wasn't skipping class.

* * *

Buttercup took a deep breath. She can finally relax now that she was in her favorite class: Gym. Even without the use of her super powers, Buttercup can unwind by stretching her muscles and engage in physical activity. Oh how she wished she had gym class all day long. Balls would be the books. The field would be their classroom. Oh yeah, Buttercup would love that. She loved this class even more now that her younger sister was attending this class as well. Hell, Buttercup was happy that Bunny was _alive_. She didn't care how, when or why. She was only worried about the "now".

The gym teachers told—no, _commanded _the students to start an early morning warm-up by running laps around the track field. The students weren't told how many laps they had to run, so they assumed that their teacher would tell them to stop when he deems that they have warmed up.

So Bunny and Buttercup jogged pleasantly around the track, talking and catching up, well Buttercup was talking; Bunny was just listening happily and laughed whenever Buttercup cracked a joke in between stories.

"…_monsters_! And _people_? Living together?! I thought the mayor was an idiot before…but THAT took the cake!" Bunny couldn't suppress her laughter any longer. "And it was all for a warehouse filled stupid little statues of his head!"

"You guys seemed to have a lot of crazy adventures around Townsville." Bunny commented.

"You're telling me." The sisters laughed. A couple of feet behind their jog, Princess Morbucks and her assistant, Beauty, walked along the track at an even pace. Beauty wanted to go faster but Princess whined and complained saying that she needed somebody to talk to. Gym was meant for exercise, not socializing. Princess scoffed.

"Can you believe that tomboy? Taking away our teammate just to catch up! It's ridiculous I tell you!" Beauty rolled her orange eyes. "I just wish there was a way to separate those two so we can have Bun—HEY! Where are you going?!" Without another word said, Beauty sprinted faster than Princess and broke into a full run once she past the rest of the students. Without warning, the orange girl ran through Buttercup and Bunny in a flash. This made the green and the purple Powerpuff stop in their tracks. That terrifying feeling Buttercup felt when she first saw Beauty increased ten-fold when Beauty bypassed her, but she felt as though she was being challenged. As Buttercup witnessed Beauty's run, she could faintly see an orange energy trail behind her, similar to Buttercup's or her sister's when they run in super speed. Despite Buttercup's paranoid instincts, she had to figure out the big deal on Beauty.

"Bunny. I'm gonna go ahead." Buttercup took off leaving Bunny behind. Princess took the time to approach her and wrapped her arms around her.

"See, Bun-Bun? What did I tell you?" Princess said. "They're too distracted to acknowledge their own sister." Bunny shook her head.

"No. That can't be helped. They're super heroes so they have to be busy. I don't mind."

"But they barely have time to spend with you now. Stick with us, chick. Me and Beauty will never desert you." Bunny didn't say anything.

Buttercup started with a jog and gradually moved her legs faster until she was at an average human running speed. Pretty soon, she ran towards Beauty and made her way beside her.

"Hey! You're supposed to say "Excuse me" when you run in between somebody like that!" Buttercup yelled. Beauty took a quick glance at her and kept her eyes to the front.

"I don't see why you must associate with her. Who knows how long she has left on this earth, so I suggest you don't get too attached to her." Beauty replied coldly. Buttercup didn't understand what she meant but, nonetheless, her green flame sparked inside her and her eyes erupted neon green in color. Buttercup roughly grabbed Beauty's arm forcing both of them to halt in their tracks. Beauty stared back at the green Powerpuff with a slight glow in her eyes. Thankfully Buttercup didn't notice it.

"What the hell is you're problem?! You talk like you know everything and you act like you own the goddamn place! You better watch what you say or else!" Beauty said nothing. Absolutely nothing. Then it happened. Buttercup felt that same invisible force she felt this morning, but instead of chocking her, it sent a hard blow to her abdomen. Her oxygen was stripped from her lungs as she dropped to her knees in silent agony. Buttercup felt her eyes failing her as she blacked out. She struggled to regain her strength back, but she heard Beauty's smooth, venomous voice whispering in her ear.

"You are in no position to be making _hallow_ threats at me."

* * *

"SHIT! Did you feel that?!" Butch almost dropped his cigarette as he felt a sudden spike in energy in the area. He and his brothers decided to do the usual delinquent idea and skip a class or two. But no, they weren't going get in trouble. Of course not. The Rowdyruff Boys are much cleverer than that. That's what Boomer was for. Currently the blue Rowdyruff was in the process of operating and controlling three—ah—two replicas of himself and Brick flawlessly in their classrooms. Fooling their students and teachers. Boomer purposely didn't create a replica for Butch. Why? Because it would be funny as hell to see Butch land in more detention.

Boomer stared his bright, navy blue eyes stared at his green brother with a confused look. "Feel what?" Brick rolled his eyes. Of course Boomer would be too busy on their replicas to sense that massive aura. Brick took another drag of his cigarette and puffed out the smoke out of his mouth.

"Looks somebody just can't wait to duke it out in the games." He stared at the cloudy blue sky above him. "It's only a matter of time." Smoke was blown across his face. He stared at Butch with an annoyed looked on his face. Butch snickered and placed his cigarette in between his lips. "Do you want me to kick your ass?"

"Maybe. Then we'll be exactly like those Powerpuff." Brick raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Butch stared at him.

"You didn't know?" Boomer interjected. "Last year, Blossom and Buttercup had a fight."

"Yeah, I heard it was so intense that they destroyed half the city and _both_ of them almost died of blood loss! Man I wish I could have seen it!" Anything that involved a catfight between two hot super powered chicks would get Butch excited.

"And why am I the only one who hasn't heard of this?"

"Probably because while you were too busy kissing ass and becoming class rep, me and Boomer were getting some information from some of these students. Not to mention, most of these bitches' numbers," Butch revealed a handful of small slips of paper from his pocket. Brick ignored his brother's newfound conquest and focused on the new information he just received. A mischievous smirk plastered his face as he took another long drag of his cigarette and let the nicotine fill up his lungs.

"Boys we're moving the plan to now." He dropped his cigarette stick on the ground and stepped on it to extinguish its fire. His brothers were taken back to his sudden change of plans. They watched their brother walk towards the door leading inside the school. "Boomer, have our clones leave class to go to the restroom. Butch, you go first."

"Finally!" Butch bellowed and extinguished his cigarette. Boomer hesitated on his command as he thought of how the plan would turn out if they perform it earlier than they anticipated. Nonetheless, Boomer did as he was told.

"Brick, you're in the middle of a lecture about chemical…things." Brick replica was in Advanced Chemistry; a class Boomer couldn't comprehend. "Blossom is your lab partner." That put an absolutely sinisterly smile on Brick's face.

"Perfect." Brick opened the door and made his descend down to class with his brothers behind him. Butch glared at his youngest brother.

"What about me? What am I doing?"

"Skipping class." Butch lunged for Boomer's neck and strangled him until he turned blue…in the face. Boomer struggled to breathe from Butch's strong grip. But it was so worth it to see his brother's panicked state.

"You motherfucker!" Despite the fact that Boomer was on the verge of life and death, he was quiet happy that Butch was suffering. Boomer summoned up his strength and successfully pushed his brother off of him.

"Payback for putting hair remover in my shampoo! I took me months to grow my hair back!" Boomer whined as he remembered the humiliation his suffered from his family. All because of Butch!

"Now I'm gonna kill you so that I won't have to have hear you bitch and whine like a pussy!" Butch, unintentionally, charged his energy and prepared to kill Boomer with one single punch. But before he could land the first blow, Brick stepped forward and grabbed Butch's fist and slammed him against the wall. He purposely used his super strength to do so as the wall was weakened from Brick's force. Brick's hand glowed red as he charged a ball of energy and aimed it at Butch's throat.

"Stop." His voice was dark and merciless. "You're letting pity actions get the better of you." He said in a low whisper. "Now you listen to me and you listen well; if we ever end up in a fight like those Powerpuffs, you know that I _can_ and _will_ kill you, if you defy me." Butch kept his glare at his brother, but on the inside, Butch felt a fear that he rarely experience in his life. It wasn't like a fear of your worst nightmare coming to life; more like a fear that your life was going to end and you had no way to prevent it. After what felt like hours, Brick lowered his hand and disarmed his energy ball. He backed away from Butch.

"B-Brick…I—" Brick harshly backhanded his younger brother. Hard. Boomer was tossed to the ground with his cheek swollen. He spit a few dropped of blood and check whether or not he lost a tooth.

"Get up." Boomer got up as he was told, only to be punched in the face once again. This time he was pretty sure he lost a tooth. "I thought I told you to make replicas of all of us!" Brick grabbed Boomer's neck and lifted him above ground level. He effortlessly tightened his hold around Boomer's neck, cutting off all ties he had to oxygen. "I will not have my hard work diminished because of your lack seriousness!" Boomer's vision grew dizzy and distance and he lost the strength to struggle. He lost all will to breathe as he started to fade out into the familiar darkness. Brick slammed him back to the ground, giving Boomer slight brain damage. "Get your fucking act together. Because we're leaving, and you're about to be left behind and die."

Brick and Butch walked away without saying another word, leaving Boomer alone in the hallway with small drips of his blood on the once cleaned floor. He didn't cry. He used to, but not anymore. He was used to this kind pain and abuse his brothers or fathers gave him. The only thing he could do now was to correct and improve himself in the future. He stood up and wiped the blood from his lips. He rubbed his swollen cheek. He was sure that would bruise later.

* * *

Brick was acting strangely. First he decided to show-up in class one minute before the bell rang and sit down in his assigned seat without so much as a snide remark or comment. Then he had the nerve to just ignore her through class and stare at the front board with a soulless look in his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, he had to go use to the restroom! What was up with this guy!? He was driving her nuts just by not doing anything! First, he showed himself at her school in more than ten years, then he annoyed that shit out of her, then he took her rightful spot as Class Representative! This boy was treading on thin ice. This surprised Blossom very much. Usually her temper was never this short and she wouldn't be that angry for losing as class representative. She was student council president; that should be more than enough for her. _He's just messing with me…Calm down Blossom…_

Just as the teacher finished his lecture on Chemical equations, the red Rowdyruff stepped in the classroom and tossed the bathroom pass back on the teacher's desk. "Mr. Jojo." The teacher acknowledged. "You almost missed my lecture."

Brick shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I didn't miss much. Don't worry. I promise I won't let it happen again." Brick smiled sincerely. The teacher nodded and sent Brick back to his desk. Judging by the look on his face, he was more than eager to do so. He casually sat next to Blossom as though they were best friends since grade school. But Blossom would think otherwise.

"Brick Jojo…." She spat his name.

"What's up Blossom?" He whispered.

Her pink eyes glared menacingly at her red counterpart. "You have ignored me for the majority of this class period and now you have the nerve to talk to me right now?!" She whispered back. Brick smiled and batted his eyes.

"And here I thought you didn't care about me, Blossy."

"Don't call me that!"

"But as I clearly remember, you told me not to talk to you. Ever." He emphasized. Point one for Brick. Blossom's eye twitched. She turned her head to the front of the class and tried her best to ignore her lab partner and planned to do so for the rest of the day.

"So what is all this I keep hearing about you and Buttercup getting into a fight?" He insisted. Blossom glared at him.

"Who told you that?"

He shrugged. "I've been hearing rumors around lately." He lied. "But when I heard that it between you and Buttercup, I was surely surprised. I can understand your sister, but _you_?! Blossom Utonium?! I couldn't believe my ears." He smiled mocked suspense. "I thought you would stoop yourself to such a level. You beat your sister senseless and merciless in an act that could be easily forgiven.

The bell rang, much to Blossom's relief. She didn't want to hear more of that tragic incident last year. She quickly gathered her things and sped out the room, forgetting to listen to teacher's homework assignment.

Blossom quickly made a beeline for the girls' bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her. Her stomach started to do flips and tricks that almost made her throw up her breakfast. She quickly swallowed it down and ran to the sink and mirror and washed her face. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw that her neat and perfect hair was slightly messy and distraught. Her face was sweating a waterfall and her eyes were glazed with threated tears. She felt her body trembling uncontrollably as she attempted to reach for the paper towels. Blossom slammed her fist onto the sink. _'What is wrong with me?! What is making me like this?!'_

Suddenly, the entire girls' bathroom shook for a second. Then it shook again. It snapped Blossom out of her moment. She sped out the bathroom and her vision was clouded by smoke and all she could hear was the sounds of screaming students and teachers and the piercing sound of the fire alarm. The ground shook once more before a large explosion erupted inside the building. Blossom floated in mid-air and flew to the source of the explosion. Students and teachers ran frantically towards the emergency exits and away from the school for safety. Blossom's sharp eyes caught sight of charred rubble and destroyed school property.

"Blossom!" She turned around once her name was called and was met with a pair of light blue eyes.

"Bubbles! Is everybody out of the building?" Blossom asked. Bubbles nodded.

"I just checked the perimeter. All students and faculty have evacuated safety. But Blossom, I don't think you're gonna like about what I just saw." The two Powerpuffs heard a series of explosions and yelling outside the building.

"Where the hell is Buttercup?!" Blossom yelled.

"That's the problem." Suddenly, a green streak of energy crashed through the ceiling and down three floors of the high school and continued down to the basement. Blossom and Bubbles stared down the giant hole and saw Buttercup's limp and defeated body on the ground.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles dashed down in an attempt to heal her fatally wounded sister. Blossom wasn't far behind. They examined Buttercup's wounds. Large fist sized bruises covered her body and her clothes were ripped and torn in a few places. Blood was oozing from her cranium and other opened cuts and bruises. Bubbles scanned her green sister's body for any broken bones. Three of her ribs were broken and her right arm was shattered.

Blossom stared at her sister. Buttercup did not move; she didn't look like she was breathing. She looked worse since their fight exactly one year ago. Once Bubbles placed her glowing hands on her sister's chest, Buttercup winced. She was conscious. Blossom raced to her side. "Buttercup…" Blossom whispered. "…what happened to you…? Who did this?"

Blossom and Bubbles immediately turned their heads to a loud holler above their heads. Floating in the air was Butch Jojo. He had minor wounds compared to his counterpart; a few cuts here and there. It looked like Buttercup barely landed a punch on him. His eyes were wild and chaotic in an electric green glow. The smile on his face told Blossom how much he loved the pain and suffering he gave to Buttercup. He hollered louder.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER BUTTERCUP?! HAVE YOU GIVEN UP ALREADY?! I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!"

Blossom pink eyes glared at Butch in intense fury. He dared to recklessly attack her sister and endanger the lives of innocent people. Now, Blossom finally had something to release all of her pent up anger. Before she could make a move, Buttercup, instantly, revived and charged towards Butch. Buttercup's eyes were clouded with green fury as she prepared her unbroken arm for a punch. Once Buttercup got near the green Rowdyruff, Butch simply backhanded Buttercup and sent her crashing down to the school once again.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shouted. She took off after her green sister, however…

"BUBBLES! LOOK OUT!" Bubbles was blasted by a large red burst of energy that came out of nowhere. She fell to the ground with her abdomen in pain. Blossom flew after she sister. Bubbles sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so." Bubbles replied. Blossom detected another energy blast handed their direction and quickly deflected it with her hands. The instant contact burned her hands slightly.

"Hm…Impressive…" She looked ahead and witnessed Brick adjusting his red baseball cap on his head. His eyes gave a cold hard stare into Blossom's terrified pink eyes. "But not good enough." Blossom clenched her hands and glared at her counterpart.

"I should have known you and your brothers would have pulled a stunt like this! As a Powerpuff Girl and guardian and protector of Townsville, I order you and your brothers to stand down now and leave this city forever!" She pointed at him with her heroic declaration. Brick chuckled.

"Oh Blossom…Its going to take more than heroic speeches and ass-kissing to make your problems go away." He gave the two Powerpuffs a glare that instantly made them lose their breathing. "You need the strength to back it up." A flash of blue passed by Bubbles' vision, but before she turned around, an intense shock of electrical current hit her and her sister. The electricity was nothing like they haven endured before. It was so strong that it started to fry their impenetrable skin. Bubbles dropped to her knees and screamed in agony, while Blossom summoned the energy and repealed it outside her body. The force of the light pink, energy blast stopped the electricity and pushed Boomer away from his hiding spot. Bubbles fell to the ground, her skin charred and scarred, Blossom was the same.

She glared at Brick and Boomer. "That was your last warning." Her pupils heated up and turned red as she fired her laser beam at the two. With a snap of Brick's fingers, Boomer held out an open palm and absorbed Blossom's laser with no trouble at all. Then Brick charged past Boomer and sent a swift kick to Blossom's abdomen. The impact sent Blossom crashing through three classrooms. She landed on her feet, but she staggered as she tried to prepare for a battle stance. That kick took a lot out of her than she thought. Brick landed in the classroom and walked circles around her. Their eyes were locked onto each other. Studying each other's body languages and predicting each other's possible movements.

Blossom took the first strike. She went on the offensive. First she gave the Rowdyruff and couple of punches and kicks around his chest area. Her punches were hard, fast and filled with rage. Her kicks pushed him back a couple of feet, but what Blossom did not notice was that Brick did not lifted an arm to defend himself. With an uppercut on his jaw, Blossom gathered all of her energy onto her right fist and sent large stream of her pink cosmic ray at Brick's chest. He was blast back five classrooms away from her and crashed into a couple of desks and chairs.

The smoke cleared a bit as Blossom's keen eyes locked onto Brick's limp body lying in a pile of broken desks and chairs. She flew towards him; her pinks eye glowed with anger. She folded her arms and smirked in triumph for she had defeated the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys easily. Too easily.

"Was that out of pure anger or simply just another one of your girl hissy fits?" Blossom's heart sank. Her breathing was short and staggered. Brick stood up from the rubble and calmly wiped his jacket away from dust. She examined his body; he had no traces of bruises, cuts, hell, not even a scratch! That was impossible. She put her all into those furies of attacks and it didn't even leave a dent on him. Brick adjusted his jacket and smiled innocently at her.

"Is that all?" She didn't respond. She was too horrendously shocked to speak, to breathe, or even move. She used just about everything she had in order to defeat him right then and there. The idea that somebody in Townsville had the capacity and the potential to withstand her powers and abilities was blasphemy in her eyes. Even Him could only stand to fight the girls for so long. But now, here, standing in front of her, was the epitome of her worst fears coming to life. Blossom felt her breathing becoming more and more difficult than usual. An unknown pressure was squeezing her neck. She lost feeling in her legs as they were dangling—wait! Why was in the air?

Her eyes darted back and forth while she as trying to grasp for air and noticed for the first time that Brick had his hand on her neck, chocking the life out of her. His eyes and smile was different this time. They had a fierce and chaotic looking in his eyes and his innocent smile was replaced with a crazed, sinister grin. He gradually squeezed her neck so hard that Blossom felt her neck bones threatening to crack. His grip was so strong that Blossom couldn't push him off, no matter how much strength she attempted to muster. Her vision was weakening and her air supply completely cut off. She turned her gaze to her fierce counterpart, her eyes were pleading for mercy. That was just what he wanted to see.

"My _turn_."

* * *

Outside the damaged high school, beyond the school ground stood a cluster of students, teachers and faculty. Surrounding them were a couple of dozen police cars and even more police officers. Civilians were crowding around the area in order to watch the Powerpuff Girls battle in a safe and viewable distance. Every explosion they hear, the people would take cover in building, behind trash cans and other places. Students were nervously chit-chatting and calling their parents, if they haven't heard already from the newscast on the site. Other students were watching the school like an action show, shouting in excitement that the school was being demolished. No school for the rest of the year.

Purple eyes worryingly stared at the school in fear of her sisters' safety. Bunny stood within the crowd with Beauty and Princess, who were chatting sinisterly. Bunny paid attention to the conversation, even though her attention seemed to be somewhere else. Princess cackled.

"Can you believe those boys? Thinking they obtain_ their_ attention by blowing up the school." She scoffed. "….not a bad idea."

Beauty folded her arms. "The Rowdyruff Boys seem like their showing off their new and improved power, but in reality, they're just submitting their application…" Black eyes met orange.

"I think it's about time we apply." Princess removed her jewelry. Yes—Princess Morebucks removed her diamond studded bracelets, and her gold karat necklace and earrings, all of it. The only piece of expensive jewelry was left on her body was her golden tiara. Students stared at her in disbelief. They blinked a couple of time and poke one other and hoped that it was dream. Beauty stared at Princess emotionlessly.

"Pounding those puny Powerpuff Girls sound be more than enough to get us in." Princess turned her attention to Bunny.

"Hey Bun-Bun!" Bunny turned around with a worried look on her face.

"Guys…is all of this really worth it? All of this violence, destruction…is it worth it?"

"Trust me Bunny. It'll be worth our wildest dreams come true…or so I've heard." Princess smirked as she walked to Bunny's side. "Think about what I said. Your sisters never gave a damn about you. Do you realize why you were created? Those girls were using you to do their dirty work. And how did they repay you?" Princess whispered into Bunny's ear. "Blowing you up."

Bunny tensed up as she remembered her moment of life. Her day of creation and destruction. She remembered seeing her elder sister giving her orders. She remembered doing more wrong than good. She remembered her sisters regretting Bunny's creation and casting her away. And even though she rescued them, _saved_ them, they _destroyed_ her.

They killed her.

They murdered her.

Princess smiled and pulled Bunny into an innocent hug. "There, there, Bunny. It's okay. But hey, I know the perfect idea to get rid of that frown."

"….how….?" Bunny croaked.

"Revenge." Their attention turned to Beauty, who had a small smirk plastered on her face. Princess released her hold on Bunny and walked towards the high school. Princess had a smile on her face that matched Beauty's.

"Beauty. Go." Those were the words that she had been waiting for all day. Beauty closed her eyes and took a deep breath. With a flash of orange, her eyes lit up brighter than the setting sun. Her body felt as though and unimaginable source of power has been unleashed and she has complete and total control over it. Her body was surrounded in an orange aura as her feet lifted off the ground. Instantly, Beauty took off in the direction of the school with an orange steak trailing behind her. The impact of her take off made a creator in the ground and sent a couple of police cars fly away.

Princess and Bunny followed on foot. Before they reached the school grounds, a police officer stepped in front of them. "I'm sorry Miss Morebucks. But this area is too dangerous. I'll have to ask you to step back."

Princess scoffed. "Please." She reached up to her tiara and pushed her jewel. It glowed emitting a powerful yellow aura that eventually consumed Princess's body. Her charcoal eyes turned into a golden yellow and her body increased muscularly. Her fancy uniform turned into a full golden full body suit with a yellow thigh-high dress. It was accompanied with jet black boots, gloves and a belt. The policeman was too shocked to move or even breathe. Princess grabbed his collar with her gloved hands and easily tossed him and sent him crashing into a car. Princess smirked.

"Don't you think that was unnecessary?" Bunny asked.

"Bun-Bun, you can't let people walk over you all the time." Princess wrapped her arm around Bunny as they calmly walked to the battle grounds. "You have to take charge. So them who's boss."

"I guess so…"

* * *

**I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD! College life sucks ass...well at least I have awesome friends to be miserable with. :) I'm sorry for this chapter being short, but again...I'm in college and I write more essays than I do this story altogether. So sorry. But hey! At least you get to read it some more. Looks like the Rowdyruff Boys are back to their no good antics. I wonder how that is going to effect the girls. And what did Butch do that made Buttercup snap? Oh well, you'll find out next time...around Thanksgiving hopefully. X_X At least I survived mid-terms! So I will survive for another day my sweet fans!**

**BunnyKoi says: Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4: Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Just my sweet, beautiful, violent Beauty~ **

* * *

Her body was in pain. Not the kind of pain you felt when scrapped your knee or when you twisted your ankle. No. This was the kind of pain where your bones felt like it was made of entirely of broken glass and those broken shards were tearing at the inside of her body, ripping at every vital organ she had. All she could taste was her blood. Her hearing was failing her. Her vision was becoming blurry and dizzy. Her breathing became impossible. But she had to get up, she had to keep fighting. Buttercup can't give up now. Not after what _he_ said.

_[Flashback]_

_-Fifteen minutes ago-_

_Buttercup opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by a flash of white. For a second, she believed that she was dead, but when she looked around, she proved her accusations to be wrong. Buttercup was in the nurse's office, a place that was completely unfamiliar to her. She had only been here when she would get sick, not for an injury. Usually, she would be one that would cause the injury to someone and that person would be sent here. Not the other way around. She tried to sit up, but she felt a sharp pain erupt from her lower abdomen region._

"_Woah! Take it easy, now." Buttercup turned her head and saw her sister, Bunny, sitting beside her. _

"_Bunny?" Buttercup rubbed her forehead. "What happened? Why am I here?" The Bunny's face looked reluctant to answer._

"_You…passed out all of a sudden." _

"…_what?" Bunny nodded._

"_Yeah. We were running and all of a sudden you passed out. The nurse said it was probably from exhaustion. So you should just take it easy for a while." Bunny explained which left Buttercup confused._

"_No…that's not what happened. I could have sworn Beauty punched me in the gut." Buttercup accused. "At least…I think so…"  
_

_Bunny giggled. "Boy, you must have hit your head harder than you thought." She smiled while Buttercup stared at her._

"_I know what I saw." Ignoring her aching stomach, Buttercup jumped off the bed and stalked out of the room, with Bunny trailing behind her._

"_Buttercup! You should stay in bed and rest!" Buttercup ignored Bunny and the school nurse, who told her to stay in bed, and walked out of the infirmary. She tried to remember what happened in gym class. She was jogging…then she was running. Then Beauty entered the scene and she saw a flash of orange and…she blacked out. _

'What?' _She thought. _'What's going on? Why can't I remember? I know that bitch knocked me out. …The question is why?'

"_Buttercup! Wait up!" She didn't realize how fast she was walking until her sister ran to catch up. "Where are you going? Class is almost over; we can go back to the locker room and change." Before Buttercup could reply, she heard someone whistle at them. She turned around and saw Butch leaning near the wall with his arms crossed and a perverted smirk plastered on his face. Buttercup was already having a bad first day and he was making it worse every second she was around him._

"_What do you want shit-face?" She glared. "Don't you have a class or something?"_

_He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the girls. "Nah. That shit is too boring for me. Thought I'd skip for a while." He stood right in front of the green Powerpuff and gazed into her eyes lustfully. Buttercup remained undeterred. "Thought I could find something more interesting to do."  
_

_Once she felt his hand on her hips, she immediately pushed him away from her. Her eyes intensified in an electric green color. She glared daggered into her counterpart. "You picked the wrong girl to fuck with Butch. On any day of the week, I'd kick your ass, but now is not the time."_

_Without another comment, Buttercup took Bunny by the arm and they walked away from the Rowdyruff Boy. Then and there, Buttercup thought her problems would be over; that she wouldn't have to deal with anymore bullshit today. Until…_

"_What's the matter? Too chicken to fight me? I guess everything I heard about you is true over the years. You're nothing, but a scared, little __**bitch**__."_

_Buttercup halted in mid-step. _

"…_What did you call me?" _

_Oh shit…Over the years, as a Powerpuff Girl, Buttercup learned to control her anger and her barbaric fighting and did not let the two mix. But over the years, she discovered that she had a "trigger word"; a certain word that would send her off into a wild frenzy of senseless fighting. She had one "trigger word": bitch. Yes, any woman on Earth would act completely different when this word was directed onto them but no, not Buttercup. She would turn into an unstoppable monster that would destroy anything and everything on sight until that person was dead. _

_Butch did his research. He knew all of this. His smirk grew._

"_You heard me. You're nothing, but a cowardly, puny, girly, weakly, little __**bitch**__."_

_[End of Flashback]_

Then Buttercup remembered blacking out for a second than the next second she saw red after that. But every punch, every kick, every blow she landed on him did little damage unto him. Was his body made out of stone or something? No matter how much energy she used to back up her attacks, to Butch, it was nothing but a soft breeze. How did he get so strong? His attacks were merciless and brutal. Every blow she received from him made her witness the Holy Gates of Heaven opening their doors for her arrival.

Buttercup blinked once. Twice to make sure she was still alive. She tried to move her head but she felt her neck bone threatening to give way if she moved on more muscle. She couldn't feel her right arm anymore. Hell, she couldn't feel half of her body right now. She felt that her legs were still well and functioning, for now, but everywhere else felt as though her basic structure was about to collapse.

Her swollen green eyes gazed to her broken arm and witness the horrifying damage. It was decorated with fist-size bruises and hand prints and from her shoulder blade to her elbow was coated with blood. Her arm was swollen and lumps poking from under her skin threatened to rip her arm apart from the inside out. Those were her bones that she knew. They were broken in several different places. Her hand was twisted and the wrist looked as though it was about to brake part all together. Buttercup couldn't recognize her arm anymore. It was unnatural for it to be broken like this. But she couldn't stop using it and he couldn't stop breaking it.

Her body wasn't any different. One more hard punch from Butch and she knew that would be the end of her for good. All she could see was red; blood. Her chest was constantly on fire every time she moved, even to breathe. Blood continued to run down her body, infecting more of her open wounds making them sting and eventually causing her to bleed more. She felt her vital organs on the verge of eruption. Her lungs felt like they were burning in fiery blaze, her heart was rapidly pumping more blood that it received and her brain felt as though it was forever on hold.

Her supersonic hearing picked up the sound of footsteps. Large footsteps. She knew it was Butch looking for some more "fun", but she didn't have the strength to fight back—let alone defend herself. Buttercup stayed quiet under the pile of broken desks, chairs and rubble here she hid. Never in her life had she been so fearful for her life before until now. She was afraid that Butch could sniff out her fear and kill her on the spot. She didn't move. She didn't breathe as the footsteps walked around, what used to be, the chemistry lab.

"Buttercup…come out, come out wherever you are~" He called. "I'm not gonna hurt you…" She heard him turn over desks and chairs and smash a couple of objects along the way. "Come on…I'm tired of fighting…I just wanna have small talk. I'm not gonna kill you…._Yet_." The suspense was killing her worse than his beatings. Buttercup desperately wanted to use her X-Ray vision just to see what he was doing, but she knew that if she did that, he would sense her in seconds. All she could do now was close her eyes and prayed that he would move to a different room. She felt her hot tears leak out of her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. She moved her unbroken, but wounded, left arm and gently rubbed her broken arm. She bit her tongue making sure that she wouldn't make even the slightest sound. All Buttercup could do was wait.

"Buttercup…I know you're in here…"

* * *

Bubbles found herself on the ground with her skin slightly burnt and her mouth tasted…blue. Her vision was playing tricks with her as she witnessed a white rabbit running around an electric battery. She groaned and stood up to her feet as she tried to regain her train of thought. The Rowdyruff Boys were up to no good; that she knew. She remembered Boomer attacking her and Blossom with a powerful electricity and Brick attacked Blossom. So they should be battling each other somewhere. Buttercup was somewhere with Butch fighting him and her fatal injuries.

"I have to find Buttercup and make sure she's okay." Then she realized that she was alone. She frantically looked around the devastated hallway where she passed out. "Where's Boomer?" She thought out loud. If her sisters were battling their counterparts, than she knew that she'll have to fight Boomer, much to her dismay. She was afraid of fighting him and showing up weak in comparison. Bubbles wasn't a fighter like her sisters and nowhere near as strong, so she knew that Boomer would kill her with a swift punch. Bubbles didn't want that to happen; she just wanted all of this to stop.

Not knowing what else to do, Bubbles kept a light shield around her for protection and quickly ran to locate her injured sister. Her speed increased as she made different turns through each corridor. Bubbles eyes darted from left to right in case Boomer appeared with a surprise attack for her. But he wasn't around. She felt a pair of eyes following her every move but she couldn't pinpoint its exact location. She ignored it for now.

Then her eyes caught something moving quickly towards her. Without a second thought, Bubbles shot two laser beams to her right. The room exploded and there was nothing left but rubble and dust from the aftermath. Bubbles trembled as she made sure that the stranger was gone. Once the dust was clear, she saw nothing. There was nobody in the room; just her. She took a couple of steps back and made sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks with her again.

Bubbles stopped once her back touched something hard. She felt a body behind her. It was tall and muscular. A male. She gasped and her breathing became short. Her body shook like an earthquake as a sharp stream of pain shot from her lower back and traveled through her nervous system and spread to her entire body. Then she became still. Very still. She couldn't move her body an inch and couldn't activate her powers at all. Then, Bubbles knew that she was paralyzed. By Boomer. Bubbles wanted to cry, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. She had to be strong, even though she as terrified beyond belief.

She tried to speak but no words seem to form out of her mouth. Her lips were dry and so was her throat as she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist and stomach. She felt her counterpart's body moving closer to hers and his head lowered down to the crook of her neck. Bubbles didn't understand what he was doing or why, but she just wanted it to stop. She knew he was going to attack her and she wanted Boomer to attack her already and get it over with! The suspense was torturing her.

His right hand maneuvered around her developed bosom and reached to her chin forcing her head to tilt upward. Bubbles caught sight of her counterpart's face. His eyes were different, something she didn't expect to see. They were soft and loving instead of chaotic and violent. Bubbles stared deep into Boomer's endless blue eyes and was instantly lost in them. His thumb brushed against her lips as he tightened his grip around her waist and traced his fingers around her face. He moved his head back to her neck and let his lips brush against her skin causing Bubbles to whimper quietly. Boomer pressed his body against hers and pressed his lips firmly on her neck.

As he kissed her neck tenderly, the paralyzing effect wore off on Bubbles, but she was so immersed in the kisses that she didn't notice. His lips were so soft and gentle; she thought this was a dream. Her moans increased as he pressed his lips harder against her neck and caressed her cheek softly. Bubbles let her body melt by her counterpart's loving touches and wondered what made him do this, especially now, of all moments. Her and her sisters were in a middle of a battle and here she was allowing herself to be touched by her enemy. Bubbles wondered why she let herself do this.

"Boomer…" She moaned.

"I'm sorry." Boomer's eyes glowed blue as he sent a swift kick towards Bubbles' lower back, but she was quick enough to teleport ten feet away from him. She charged all of her energy into her hands and shot another energy beam at Boomer. However, Boomer deflected it with his hands and charged straight towards her. The blues advanced in a series of attacks that were continuously being dodged and blocked by one another. From a spectator's point of view, they seemed to be evenly matched, but in reality, Boomer was holding back. Bubbles knew this. She saw what his brothers were capable of, why shouldn't Boomer be any different? The real question was why was he holding back?

Bubbles caught an opening and pushed Boomer away from her with a swift kick to his chest. But he caught her foot at the last second and tossed her in the opposite direction. Bubbles landed on her feet easily and immediately blocked Boomer's assault. Bubbles shot a quick eye beam at the other blue and backed away from him. Without a moment to lose, Bubbles gathered her strength and power and formed a large, bubbly force field around him. Boomer tried to escape by running though the force field, but he wasn't successful; instead, he was bounced back inside. He stared at Bubbles for an explanation.

"What is this?" He asked. Bubbles gulped and backed away from him.

"I-it's one of my Bubble Fields. Once you're inside one, you can't break free until the time limit is up." _'This will give me enough time to find the girls.' _Bubbles floated in the air, but her eyes never left Boomer's. "Have fun being trapped inside for ten minutes." She mocked sweetly.

Boomer glared at the force field in front of him. With a smirk, he gathered his strength into his fist and powerfully gave her Bubble Field a punch.

Bubbles gasped.

There was a large crack.

"Make that ten seconds."

* * *

The reds were at war.

The two raced each other as they played a never-ending game of "Cat-n-Mouse". Whenever Brick attacked, Blossom dodged. When Blossom attacked, Brick avoided. The two were neck and neck as they race throughout the school and slammed into each other with a series of attacks. Unfortunately Blossom was taking more hits than Brick was. Blossom was forced to use shockwave after shockwave in order for Brick to keep off of her, but they were always short lived as he easily caught up with her. His speed was incredible!

Blossom made a sharp left turn as she avoided yet another full body assault from her counterpart. She took a deep breath sucking all the air around them and blew a ferocious gust of wind at Brick, which successful pushed him further back and made him crashed into a wall. Blossom took another deep breath, this time sucking in all of the moisture around her and converting them into a solidified state and blew out ice. Her ice breath consumed Brick's body, not leaving a trace of exposing flesh on him, and left him as a giant block of ice.

Blossom didn't relax though.

She noticed that the ice began to melt. Quicker than she had anticipated. Brick's frozen face turned red and the temperature around them skyrocketed. Blossom concluded. If she was ice, then he was fire.

In a burst of flames, the ice turned into a large puddle that touched Blossom's feet. Brick took off his cap and squeezed it of all the water soaked in it. "Cute trick." He placed it back on his head. "It that all you can come up with?"

Blossom scoffed. "I'm just getting started." She beckoned Brick to charge at her. He smirked at the invitation and took a deep breath. As the temperature rose once again, Blossom took the opportunity to charge head first at Brick. However, Brick covered his hands over his fiery mouth and shot a series of smaller fireballs at her. Caught off guard, Blossom back flipped away from the fireballs and blew ice at each one turning them into ice balls of her own. Brick took this chance and punched the distracted Blossom in the jaw. She staggered back a little and gave Brick a swift punch of her own, but he instantly caught it and twisted her wrist and her body around to where her back was facing him. Blossom grunted in pain as she tried to escape his grasp.

"Well isn't this just interesting?" He spoke in her ear. "The mighty leader of the Powerpuff Girls, struggling. How does it feel to know that there is someone out there who is more powerful than you'll ever be?" Brick tightened his hold on her hand making the pink Powerpuff scream. "That's right. Scream. Beg. I want to hear it!" He took a fist full of her head and slammed her face onto the floor. Blossom felt her face rupture as blood poured out of her nose, mouth and skull. Brick whispered in her ear. "Beg. I want you to beg for me."

"Never!" Blossom's hand glowed bright pink and she shot Brick with another beam of energy making him release his hold on Blossom. The red Rowdyruff instantly recovered and landed on his feet. Blossom jumped up from her spot and glared at her counterpart. The two reds stared at each other until they instantly flew at each other sending never ending furies of attacks at each other. Brick kicked, Blossom blocked. Blossom punched, Brick blocked. Attack after attack after attack. It seemed to never stop, until Brick sent a powerful blow to Blossom's abdomen making her black out for a second and let blood escape her mouth. With the pink Powerpuff caught off guard, Brick proceeded with an uppercut to her jawline, leaving a large bruise.

Left with little options to do, Blossom jumped back from Brick and blew another Ice Breath. Brick countered it with a Fire Breath of his own. The two collided with each other and cause a large cloud of mist blocking their vision. As soon as the mist cleared, Blossom disappeared. Brick couldn't help but chuckle.

"Giving up already?" He floated in the air and took off in a different direction.

Blossom soared through the school at top speed dipping and dodging every pillar she saw. Her pink eyes darted from left to right and all different directions in high hopes that the red Rowdyruff wasn't following her. She knew that it was cowardly to leave in the middle of a fight but she was left with so little options left. All of her attacks and special abilities she threw on him, he managed to counter every single one of them easily. _How did they get to be so strong?! Why us?! WHY NOW?!_ She stared to panic. Blossom shook her head of the possibility of losing.

_Pull yourself together Blossom! You can beat them. The main priority is to find your sisters, mostly Buttercup!_ Her mind wandered onto the last time she saw Buttercup. Her sister looked as though she was on the verge of death, and for a second, Blossom thought she really was dead. She shook her head again and concentrated on the task at hand.

As Blossom passed the school cafeteria, a flash of gold caught her eye. Before she turned her head, she instantly slammed through the wall and into the empty cafeteria. Unfortunately for her, piles of chairs and tables broke her fall. Blossom cried in pain as she felt something sharp piercing into her left leg. She could taste the metallic taste of blood engulfing her mouth. Blossom looked down to find the cause of this. Her left leg was drowned in blood and it was overflowing from a large golden needle at was stuck to the ground. She wanted to cry louder but she was afraid that it would draw out more attention and Brick would easily have found her. Blossom took deep and slow breaths. She clenched her teeth as she prepared herself to pull the needle out of her leg. She took the needle in her hands and wasted no time pulling out of her. Blossom started to blackout from the immediate blood loss she was experiencing and quickly removed her pink tie from her collar and wrapped it around her injured leg to prevent any more blood loss.

After taking a few deep breaths and letting the pain subsidize for a bit, Blossom took the time to examine the cause of her injury. She picked up the needle and examined with her microscopic eyes. She saw—

"Isn't it amazing?" The sudden outburst made Blossom look up in surprise and panic. Her pink eyes went wide as she saw Princess standing in front of her. She was covered in a golden suit of armor and her eyes were glowing in an intense heat of yellow energy. The same energy that she and her sisters had. "It's made of an adhesive type of steel which makes it able to pierce through everything that claims to be "durable." I just coated it with a little Chemical X to make sure that it's 1000 times more likely to pierce through your skin."

Blossom tried to stand up and confront Princess, but her leg was crying in pain. Blossom pulled through the pain and stood up, not putting so much weight on her injured leg, and leaned against a nearby wall.

"What are you doing here…Princess…?" Blossom glared furiously into Princess's yellow eyes as she tried to catch her breath. Princess folded her arms.

"Is that anyway to speak to your Princess?" Out of Princess's hand shot out another golden needle and aimed it at Blossom's head. Blossom moved her head to avoid it, but the needle scrapped her cheek and slammed into the wall behind her. Princess stared into her pink orbs. "I have the power now. And this time, you will not stop me from what I want."

Using her good leg, she kicked Princess and pushed her as far away from her a possible. The needle retracted back into her hand and Princess gave Blossom an evil smirk. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"No. But this is." Blossom picked up a long lunch table and flung at Princess and sent her flying to the wall. Princess imminently bounced back and brought her foot to Blossom's face. Blossom found her herself on the hard ground once again, but before she could pick herself up, she saw Princess lifting another lunch table above her head and aiming it at Blossom. The only though running through Blossom's head was: _Where did she get these powers?_

Before Princess slammed the table on Blossom's body, Brick flew straight at Princess and punched her on the cheek. The impact made Princess drop the table and fall to the ground. She glared at Brick as she rubbed her swollen cheek.

"Brick, what the fucking hell?!" Brick glared at her.

"Princess. What are you doing here? You know we already called rights here." Princess folded her arms.

"Well we thought we'd catch _their _attention by attacking the city, starting here." They instantly caught Blossom's attention. Who were they talking about? Were they talking about the Powerpuffs? No, something bigger than that. What could they be waiting on that made them want to destroy the city?!

"Find another prey, this one is mine." Brick stared at Blossom with a psychotic smirk painted on his face. All she wanted to do was beat that stupid smirk off of his face.

"I can't. Bunny and Beauty have the others." Bunny?! Why is Bunny involved in this mess?! Last time Blossom check, she didn't sense any powers on her purple sister. "Besides I need to try out my new powers on somebody!" Blossom clenched her fist and stood up catching their attention.

"I am NOT some kind of animal you can hunt for your own personal gain and enjoyment! Whatever you," she pointed at Princess. "and you," She pointed at Brick. "are planning, I promise you that I will defeat you with my very hands!"

Princess scoffed as she rolled her eyes while Brick rubbed his chin and pondered at Blossom's statement.

"So what you're saying is that you want to take on both of us? Is that right?"

What—?!

"NO! That's not what she's saying." Princess sneered. "Back off Brick!" Blossom almost pulled out her hair at the unknown insanity. She did the only thing she could think of, reverting back to her original plan. Blossom shot a heat ray at the two bickering super villains. Brick blocked it but Princess wasn't so fortunate. Blossom's keen eyes caught another one of Princess's golden needle planted into the ground a couple of steps behind her; Princess must have planted them everywhere as a trap. Before Brick made the jump on her, Blossom flipped back and pulled the needle from the ground and threw it at her counterpart. Brick easily caught it in his hands, but it distracted him from the real prize.

Blossom dashed for the exit. But before she could crash through the exit, she narrowly evaded a golden laser beam that apparently was aiming for her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of gold advancing quickly towards her, but before Blossom could move an inch, she felt a strong grip pulling at her ponytail. She was tossed aside as Brick slammed into Princess and knocked her back. Blossom stopped herself from crashing into anything and prevented from having any more injuries. She blinked and let her brain process what just happened.

_Did Brick….rescue me?_

Without warning, Blossom received a swift kick in the stomach from her so-called "rescuer".

The kick sent her crashing through the walls and sending her back into the main hallway. Blossom hissed in agony as she felt her leg wound burning in intensified pain. The rubble and dust from the crash didn't help much either; she could feel specs of dust invading their way into her bleeding wound causing further infection. Blossom took a deep breath. She heard Princess and Brick fighting in the cafeteria and figured that they would be too busy to chase after her. Blossom took the perfect opportunity to run. She didn't fly because she'd knew that Brick would find her instantly. She stood up and carefully limped away.

She stumbled into the principal's office for a temporary place to hide. The room was probably the only place in the school that remained intact. Blossom slowly walked past the mahogany desk and sat on the leather chair. The pain in her leg began to subside as she relaxed off of it. But Blossom didn't come in here for a break. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on her sisters.

_I've only done this technique once, so let's hope I can do this again…_

When she closed her eyes, the outline blueprints of the school appeared in her mind. It showed every room in the building. She focused on the current inhabitants in the building and on each of their energies. She was able to see many different colored dots in a certain area of the school. She saw a light green dot alone on the roof; that was definitely Buttercup. Blossom was relieved that she was safe. On the third floor, two dots were slamming into each other; one was dark green and the other was purple. Purple? Was that—? No, it couldn't be. Suddenly, the purple dot disappeared. Odd. Then, there was a light blue dot being chased by a dark blue dot. It was Bubbles, and she was—directly above her!

Before Blossom could act, she heard a large crash not too far from her location. She figured Brick and Princess must have moved their fight closer. Blossom stood on her feet, despite her pained leg, and flew through the ceiling into the second floor of the school. She flew into the direction she last saw her blue sister. Pink eyes darted from left to right as Blossom frantically looked for her sister. She caught saw of a light blue flash in the corner of her eye. Blossom turned around.

"BUBBLES!" The blonde Powerpuff turned her head when she heard her name. Bubbles caught witnessed of her pink sister floating a few meters away. Without hesitation, Bubbles flew straight towards Blossom and pulled her into a hug. Bubbles cried into her ripped sweater.

"Oh Blossom! I so glad you're okay!" She quickly wiped the tears away. Blossom took the time to examine her sister's wounds. Bubbles had a few cuts and scratch marks here and there. Her uniform was ripped and torn in several places but she wasn't severally bleeding as much as Blossom was. But, she saw Bubbles' hands.

"Bubbles…what happened to your hands?" Her hands were burnt to a black crisp as if she put her hands in an open fire for too long. They looked like they were starting to bleed. Bubbles held in her tears and refused to look at Blossom.

"I…" The girls turned around when they heard footsteps behind them. Boomer appeared from the background rubbing his head.

"Okay…that was a nice shot…" He winced. "But I bet you can't pull that trick—" He smirked immediately vanished once he realized that Bubbles wasn't alone. "Oh fuck…"

Blossom took notice of Boomer's appearance. Like Brick, not a scratch on him as well. _Damn them!_ Blossom guarded herself in front of Bubbles. As she did that, Blossom sent a telepathic message to Bubbles.

"_Bubbles? Can you still use your hands?"_

"…_A little…it just hurts a lot if I use too much energy…"_

Blossom never took her eyes off of Boomer, who was scratching his head nonchalantly. _"Listen. I'll handle Boomer. Buttercup is on the roof. She's alone, but I'm not sure for how long. Hurry up and get to her and heal her as much as you can. Do you understand me?"_

Bubbles nodded._ "I understand, but…are you going to be okay? Boomer is a lot stronger than he looks…"_

"_I'm just gonna keep him off of you. I can handle it."_ Blossom lied. _"I'll meet up with you guys shortly."_

"_You know…I can hear everything you two are saying."_

The girls' faces turned pale as they heard Boomer's voice interrupt their conversation. He stared at them with a bored expression on his face. "And I can't let that happen." He charged towards the girls as his right hand glowed in blue power. Blossom smirked.

"Bubbles! Fast Ball Special!" Bubbles curled herself into a ball and coated herself in a light blue energy shield. Blossom lifted her sister in one hand and tossed her at Boomer at lightning speed. Before Boomer could catch Bubbles, she uncurled herself and gave him a strong punch in the throat and knocked him against the wall. Blossom took a deep breath and completely froze Boomer with her ice breath. Blossom smirked at the frozen Rowdyruff. "No matter how many years have passed, you're still as dumb as ever, aren't you Boomer?"

"Blossom, we have to hurry if we're going to heal Buttercup." Bubbles reminded her.

"You're right. Let's hurry to the roof." With that, Blossom blasted a hole through the ceiling that led to the roof of the school. Unfortunately, they failed to notice that the body inside the iced wall was no longer there. The girls jumped through it and arrived to the roof. The weather was not how Blossom remembered it. The sky was covered in a blanket of dark clouds and the wind blew harshly past them. Blossom felt her sister tugging at her arm.

"Blossom! Over there!" She turned around. They saw Buttercup sitting against the wall with her head hung low. She wasn't moving. Blossom and Bubbles ran to their sister's side. A closer look, Buttercup was unrecognizable. Black and blue bruised decorated her body and blood poured from her face, arm and well pretty much everywhere else. Her arm looked grotesque and detached from the rest of her body. Blossom tried to hold back her tears, unlike Bubbles. She reached out to hold Buttercup, but she was afraid that she would hurt her even more. Blossom saw her chest was rising and falling slightly; she was breathing, that was good.

"Bubbles." With a nod, Bubbles began healing Buttercup. Her charred hands were brought before Buttercup's face, and her body lit up in a blue, sparkling aura. Eventually, small cuts closed up, wounds disappeared and bleeding stopped in some areas. Bubbles struggled to keep it going. Her hands were screaming for release of her power. Fighting with Boomer forced Bubbles to exert her use of her energy powered attacks to the point where her body was suffering. But she had to be strong.

Blossom heard a grunt. She looked up and saw that Buttercup was opening her fading green eyes. She was struggling to move her head, but it looked like it pained her more. "Buttercup, don't move. You'll only make your wounds worse. It's only us." She reassured, but Buttercup still continued. Buttercup lifted her head to face them. She raised her unbroken arm and forcefully pushed Bubbles' hands away.

"…What…are you…doing…?" She huffed.

"We're here to help you. And to stop the Rowdyruff Boys and we can only do it together!" Blossom said heroically.

"No…stupid…" Buttercup horsed. "Run…now…!"

Suddenly, Blossom and Bubbles were lifted in the air by a monster. Their necks were being crushed by strong meaty hands that were bigger than their heads put together. Blossom struggled for release of air as she attempted to pry the hands off of her.

"Kill…Powerpuff…." A deep rough voice spoke from behind. _That voice…sounds…familiar…_

As Blossom kicked and struggled to breath, she heard Bubbles coughing and hacking away what little breath she had left in her. She closed her eyes. Blossom tried to reach for her, but they were roughly thrown to the hard concrete ground. Blossom took sight at the attacker before her.

It was a monster. A grotesque monster, that was almost as big as an elephant. The skin looked pale and rough. It had brown, raggy hair wrapped in a short, messy, ponytail. It had a hunchback and Blossom saw that its forehead was large and it stuck out more than the rest of its head. Noticeable veil were popping out from her head down to her arms. The clothes it wore were their school uniform, but most of it was ripped apart due to its size and stature. The creature huffed through its mouth and its purple eyes glowed with the intent to kill. This reminded Blossom the book, _Frankenstein_, she read.

Blossom's pink eyes flickered to Bubbles, who was coming to, then back to the creature. She heard Bubbles gasp and held in her screams once she took sight to the creature. Blossom clenched her fist and summoned the courage to stand up to the monster. She took a step forward. Without a second to think, the monster roared and smacked Blossom's head back to the ground. The monster grabbed her ponytail and bashed her face repeatedly.

Blossom felt her face rupture as the blood sipped from her forehead, nose, mouth and anywhere possible. Once the monster stopped, the ground was caked with her blood. Blossom felt like she as going to die right then and there, but she couldn't allow herself to do that. She tried to move her head to where she could face the monster once again. She didn't see the monster, but she saw the monster's foot. It was going to step on her.

Before the foot was brought down to her cranium, something was knocked against it, causing the monster to be pushed back from Blossom. Then Blossom felt light powder on her body and most of her wounds started to close up, and the blood on her face had dried up, then she found the strength to stand up. She stood up to see Buttercup on her feet facing the creature and Bubbles right beside her.

"Buttercup! You shouldn't be up!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup's blood may have dried up and most of her wounds were gone, but her condition still looked fatal. She was in no shape or form to be able to stand on her two feet. Her green eyes glared at her pink sister.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled louder. "I told you and Bubbles to get out of here in the first place!"

"We were only here to help and heal you as much as we can! We can't leave you behind now! We're going to fight together!"

"You think all three of us can take on THAT?!" Buttercup pointed at creature, which was getting back on its feet.

"We have to." Blossom said getting into a fighting stance along with Bubbles. "That's our sister."

Buttercup snorted. "That's no sister of ours if it's planning to kill us." Blossom and Buttercup quickly glanced at each other with hostile eyes before returning back to the monster.

"We have no other choice. Can you fight?"

"Yeah I can fight…but don't except me to punch with my good arm though…" She joked darkly.

"Just fall back for now. Bubbles stay back with Buttercup. Girls. Let's not hurt her too back; try to reason with her." Her sisters nodded at their command.

The creature glared at the girls and stomped her feet. "Powerpuff Girls hurt Bunny! ….Now Bunny hurt Powerpuffs…" Blossom took the indicative and charged at the purple Powerpuff. She swung her fist and punched Bunny at her chest. Bunny staggered back a bit before slamming both her fists to the ground. The impact sent shockwaves to the roof causing it to collapse together. Luckily the girls started to float in midair. Blossom looked down at the school. It was still standing, for now, but the roof was demolished! All she could see was the inside to the school.

Suddenly, the school exploded and the girls could see an array of color breaking out of the school and towards them. The Townsville High School fell. A yellow flew above them and past them, towards the City of Townsville and Bunny followed it soon after. Before Blossom could utter a word, lightning struck from the dark sky and onto the ground before them. The winds picked up and she could barely hear the loud screams of her sisters. Before she could turn around, Blossom was face to face with a pair of blood red eyes.

"Think you could hide from me, Blossy?" Brick said as he grabbed her neck. Her eyes darted from left to right in a desperate search for her sisters. Brick saw this. "Oh? You want to see your sisters?" He twisted her around so that she was facing Buttercup. Butch was holding her by the roots of her hair. She fell limp by his hold as blood caked her body once more. She didn't speak, move nor did she even breathe. Blossom didn't want to assume the worst but it already crossed mind. "Dispose of her."

"With pleasure." Butch tossed Buttercup like a ragdoll and threw her in the remains of the demolished school. Blossom wanted to scream for her sister, but the hold Brick had on her throat prevented her to do. She did hear Bubbles scream. She turned her head to see her blue sister being held in a chokehold by Boomer. Tears poured endlessly from her eyes as she cried for her green sister. The Rowdyruffs chuckled. Brick's voice brought Blossom back to her attention.

"And once we're done with you, we'll make sure that little blondie here gets the same treatment."

* * *

More tears poured from her blue eyes as the Butch and Brick set their eyes upon her; their next victim. She was terrified beyond belief. Look what they did to Buttercup and Blossom didn't look better off either. Bubbles wanted to scream but Boomer wouldn't allow it, the way he was holding her. She tried to struggle free but was unable to do so. Bubbles stared helplessly into her sister's pink eyes and saw the same fear and desperation that she felt. Blossom tried to summon the strength to fight back, but it seemed as though Brick's hold rendered her immobilized. Pressure points, Bubbles concluded.

Brick chuckled. "Well, sweet Blossom, it was fun. I enjoyed our time together and I hope that this isn't the last time we see each other." His hand intensified in a red glowed and red electric energy shot from it and struck Blossom. Bubbles could hear her screams of anguish and all she could do was watch as her sister was being mercilessly beaten right in front of her. She witnessed blood breaking through her skin. Once Brick stopped, Blossom fell limp at his grip. Bubbles cried louder.

"No…"

As she heard the Rowdyruff Boys' laughter, Brick dropped Blossom's motionless body onto the ground. Bubbles watched as her body fell and landed on the debris of the school with a loud crash. Brick's laughter was louder than the roaring sky.

"No…"

Bubbles reached her hand out to the ground in a sad attempt to rescue her sisters. Now she was left alone to fend for herself. She wasn't as strong as her sisters were. They were always there to protect her, to help her in time of need. Now was an immediate, dire time of need! Bubbles was the weakest out of the three, helpless and timid. She couldn't fight these boys by herself. Hell, she couldn't stand up to Boomer! And she was pretty sure he was the weakest like her. Bubbles cried louder.

"No…no…."

Brick and Butch floated toward her with a sinister grin plastered on their faces. Butch cracked his knuckles.

"And then, there was only one." He snickered. She felt Boomer's grip tighten as Butch floated closer to her. It wasn't painful, more like for protection. "What should we with this one? She looks breakable." He licked his lips making Bubbles whimper.

"No….please…"

Brick smirked as he stared at the violent sky. "I don't know." Bubbles felt as though the fate of her life was being decided by Brick. "And frankly, I don't care." He blood red eyes gazed upon her fearful ones. "Do whatever you please."

"…no!" She screamed as Butch ripped her away from Boomer's safe hold. This is it. This was the end for her. "No! No!" She yelled as she thrashed away from Butch's grip. He only laughed.

"Calm down, blondie. This will all be over soon." The grip on he had on her arms tightened painfully making Bubbles scream.

"NO! Please! Stop!" Her screams grew louder and louder.

"Oh! I love it when girls beg for me!" Butch grabbed her arms and twisted them around her back painfully. All Bubbles could do was cry and scream.

"NO! NO! NO!"

So many emotions were running though her. So many images of her sisters being brutally beaten stained her memory until the day she died. Bubbles couldn't fight against these boys. They were bigger, tougher, and stronger than her, so why bother to fight? The only chances of her surviving were lying defeated in a pile of rubble below her. Bubbles felt something swell up within her. It grew and grew until it was too much for her to handle. She had to let it out, but how?

Butch paid Bubbles no mind and stared to have his way by tracing a hand up her skirt. Once Bubbles felt his slimy hand up her leg, she thrashed harder and screamed in protest.

"NOOO!"

Boomer saw this and his face turned pale. He knew what was to happen. "BUTCH! STOP!"

"SHUT UP DIPSHIT! You'll have your turn after me!" Bubbles couldn't take it anymore. Whatever this is had to come out!

"NO! YOU DON'T—"

Bubbles opened her mouth.

"**NOOOOOOOO!" **She let out her special supersonic scream, but this one is different from the other wails she had. This one was larger and louder than the rest. The scream reach throughout the entire city and shattered every glass possible. The residents and innocent civilians were instantly deafened or their ears were bleeding. Even the Rowdyruff Boy had to cover their eyes from the ear piercing wail. Their ears bled and they grew slightly dizzy.

As soon as Butch dropped his hold from her, Bubbles' screams decreased. That was one of the most powerful screams she mustered. Her throat had ruptured and blood poured from her mouth. She started to black out as she stopped her super powered wail. All she heard was several lightning cracks all at once and the yells of the Rowdyruff Boys. Bubbles couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. Her body seemed to fail her.

"YOU. LITTLE! BITCH!" Butch slammed his fist against her neck and instantly knocked her out cold. Her body plummeted to ground. The last thing Bubbles heard was the complaints of the Rowdyruff Boys, but then Brick yelled excitedly. A loud explosion was all she remembered before she brought into the darkness.

* * *

**WAIT! STOP! BEFORE YOU KILL ME, HEAR ME OUT! THIS ISN'T THE END! This is only the beginning! More like a kick start to plot! But don't worry, the girls are not dead. Just because they snapped their necks, doesn't mean that they're dead. They're super heroes. It's going to take more than a couple of cheap shots to take them down.**

**But I'm sorry everyone to the delay. I've been swamped. I passed all my classes with a 3.80 GPA and now I'm being inducted into the "Straight A's Nerd Club." I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I'm lucky I have time for my fan fictions! But don't fret, I won't let them get to me! I'll stay strong!**

**I hope you...enjoyed this chapter! I had to hold in tears for what I have done to the girls. I feel so ashamed. And I don't wanna talk about the fighting parts. I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible!**

**BunnyKoi says: Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5: Plot

**Disclaimer: Beauty is MINE! Nothing else!**

**Warning: Just a bit of a heads-up, if you haven't realized by now, this story is rated M for a reason. Technically M+. This chapter is going to be showing those rated M for Mature qualities. You have been warned. **

* * *

Where am I?

* * *

_Blossom opened her eyes and was met by the warm sun and clear blue sky. The wind blew slightly creating a soft, comfortable breeze. She sat in the grass on an opened field that over-looked Townsville. She looked down and saw Bubbles lying on her lap sleeping peacefully. She looked to her right and saw Buttercup standing next to her with a content smile on her face. Blossom took the time to notice that they were wearing white sundresses with their signature colored sashes around their waist. This gave Blossom a feeling nostalgia seeing her sisters together in comfortable silence. The City of Townsville was its quietest it had ever been. The overall feeling of peace sent a peaceful smile to Blossom's face._

_The wind picked up speed gradually and the clouds rolled in. Blossom took her gaze away from the city and looked at her sleeping sister. She pulled away stray locks of her golden blonde hair out of her face and caressed her face affectionately. Bubbles was so innocent in Blossom's eyes. Blossom felt a hand on her should her and looked up to see Buttercup smiling down at her. Blossom smiled at her and placed her hand onto of Buttercup's. It reminded her of their days before the Big Fight._

_Everything was so peaceful. So perfect. Just about everything Blossom and her sisters had struggled to achieve. Nothing could ruin this moment. _

_The sky turned dark. The dark clouds covered the sky and the wind stopped blowing. Everything became quiet. Too quiet. Blossom looked back at the city to see that it was perfectly normal, until a flash of light shot down at the town from above. It eradicated the city in seconds. From that, light a large deformed creature stood and its monstrous glowed red and its skeletal hand stretched out towards the girls. It pointed at them and said not a word. Blossom felt a sticky substance running down her legs. She looked down at the grass and saw a dark colored, thick liquid running down to the bottom. She touched it with her hands._

_It was blood._

* * *

What's happening?

* * *

_Blossom turned around to the top of the hill. She saw that the hill was covered in dead bodies bleeding fresh blood. But they weren't just any corpses. She saw the Professor's corpse decapitated and mutilated beyond belief. Her mother, Mrs. Keane, was on top of him bleeding from her face. She saw her classmates, Mitch, Robin, and all of her teachers. Their bodies were melted and glued together with their very blood. The citizens of Townsville were cramped in the pile as well. All of them crushed and mutilated together and blood caked their bodies and overflowed down the hill._

_The harsh sound of an ear piercing screech made Blossom turn around and saw the monster scream at them like a banshee. Its words were incoherent. Blossom felt the Earth shake and behind the monster was a series of explosions and led a trail towards them. Blossom looked to her right and saw that Buttercup had flown away from the hill and towards the monster. Blossom shook Bubbles, but she didn't wake up. Bubbles hadn't moved since the monster appeared. Frantically, Blossom picked up her sister and flew high in the dark sky. _

_As the girls flew high as the dark sky allowed them to. Townsville seemed to disappear the higher they flew. Blossom wanted to cry after the horrifying sight of her loved ones, she wanted to scream and shout but she didn't. She only did what she could to keep her and her sisters alive. Buttercup was flying higher ahead than her and Bubbles was still limp in her arms. _

_As they flew higher, Blossom heard a hollowing laughter growing louder and louder. She and Buttercup stopped. The laughter echoed in their ears and the sky started to bleed blood red. Then she saw those eyes._

_Those red eyes will forever haunt her in her darkest nightmares._

_She heard Buttercup scream. Blossom around for her green sister, but she couldn't find her. Buttercup's screams, the hollowing laughter, and the red eyes were mixing around with one another forcing Blossom to go insane. _

_Her internal organs started to bleed as well as her outer body. Her body was on the verge of decaying as parts of her flesh simply peeled off showing more blood. She stared down at Bubbles who was stained in her blood. She felt terrifyingly cold in her arms and her skin had turned grey. She wasn't breathing and she wasn't moving. Blossom let the corpse slip out of her bloody arms and fall into oblivion. _

_Eventually, Blossom lifelessly fell into the dark abyss. Flashes of different colors collided with one another causing a chaotic array of destructions._

_Then everything stopped._

_Everything faded to black._

* * *

Am I dead?

* * *

_Blossom opened her eyes and was met by more darkness. She couldn't feel her body nor could she move it either. Her pink eyes looked around until she saw Buttercup standing in front of her. Blossom tried to scream and catch her sister's attention, but no words came out. She couldn't move. Buttercup looked up and Blossom stared into her eyes._

_They were black as night with a hint of green hue in them. Her skin looked like it was rotting with darkness and hatred. She stood almost zombie-like as her mouth oozed with black blood. _

_This was not Buttercup._

_Beside her was…Blossom. Herself. Buttercup mindlessly turned to the other Blossom and the two clashed at each other like wild animals. Blossom witness how she and Buttercup practically ripped each other's skin off their bones, broke their bones apart and used them to bash each other's skulls with. _

_This was madness. _

_Pure and absolute madness._

_Blossom tried to scream but no matter how much she tried, her voice wouldn't reach to them._

* * *

"Blossom?! Blossom, honey, are you okay?!"

* * *

_The other Blossom took Buttercup by the throat and sunk her teeth into her throat. Black blood poured out of Buttercup's neck and mouth. She screamed and thrashed wildly as Blossom sank her fangs deeper into her neck. Then she grabbed Buttercup's flesh and ripped it clean off of her bones and proceeded to smash her skull on the ground until it was crushed in her hands. Blood, puss, and chucks of flesh were sprayed all over the ground. Buttercup was dead._

* * *

"Blossom?! Blossom wake up!"

"Someone please go get help!"

* * *

_Blossom witnessed her other-self commit murder in front of her very eyes. The other Blossom's eyes turned the same color as Buttercup's only with a pink hue. Those eyes stared right back at her. Blossom couldn't move as the other Blossom advanced towards her. She couldn't scream as the other Blossom grabbed her by the throat._

* * *

"Doctor! What's going on?! Please help her!"

"She could be coming out of her coma! Professor, please, give her some room to breathe!"

"Blossom!? Blossom?! Can you hear me?!"

* * *

_The other Blossom opened her bloody mouth and began to chomp on Blossom's body one part at a time. Blossom suddenly found her voice as she screamed and yelled for her to stop. Colors began swirling around her as she heard voice calling her name. She let out one last terrifying scream._

* * *

Blossom opened her eyes and was met by a bright florescent light.

She felt terrible. Inside and outside. Her head and heart was pounding, her ears were still trying to regain their abilities, her intestines were doing flips and the rest of her body was on fire. Her body was sweating itself so much that she felt like she was going to drown. She heard muffled voices all around her. She knew she couldn't sit up so she let her eyes wander around the room.

She saw a middle-aged man with glasses and shady brown hair staring down at her. He held up a small flashlight in his head and examined her eyes carefully and quickly. She tried to avoid the light and let her eyes wander somewhere else.

She saw her parents. The Professor was closest to her vision as, he too, was examining her. His eyes were red and puffy but he looked determined and fearless. He and the doctor seemed to be talking to each other and the doctor quickly left the room. As soon as he left, her mother took his spot. Mrs. Keane held Blossom's head in her hands and sobbed heavily into her chest. Blossom moved her bandaged arm and gently touched her mother's face. Mrs. Keane continued to sob as she held Blossom's hand in return.

"…my…—eet baby…" Blossom's hearing seemed to return.

"Who…would do –omething so…—derous…? ...why…?" She heard the Professor. She felt another gentle touch on top of her head. She knew it was her father. Blossom opened her mouth.

"Pro…fess…or…" Her voice was terribly horsed and probably in their point of view, her words would sound completely incoherent. The Professor held his daughter in her arms and let tears stream silently down his face.

"It's going to be alright Blossom. I promise." He whispered in her ear so that Blossom could hear him clearly. She heard the doctor rushing in with two needles in his hand. He handed it to the Professor. He carefully wiped the tip off of one and quickly inserted it into Blossom's arm. She felt a shot of pain enter her arm and then the pain was replaced by a familiar comfort and ease. She looked down and saw that the liquid inside the needle was black and on it was a giant "X". Once the liquid was gone, Professor took it out and threw it away. He inserted another needle into her arm; this time it had pink liquid. Once the procedure was completed, Blossom's eyes grew heavy and she easily sipped into a deep slumber.

* * *

Bubbles placed her hand on her neck for the billionth time since she woke up. Her entire neck was wrapped in bandages as was her hands. After the powerful wail, the doctor told her that she ruptured her vocal chords as well as severely damaged her throat. If she was a regular human, she wouldn't be able to speak for the rest of her life. Good thing she was a Powerpuff Girl. The Professor told her that she was the fastest to heal out of the three of them that she would be able to talk in about a week. Until then, Bubbles could only talk to someone telepathically.

She looked down at her bandaged hands. The Professor explained that because of the fight between her and Boomer, she exerted herself past her limitations of her energy powers. The more energy Bubbles used, the more it wore out her body. The Professor advised her not to use her superpowers for a while until she was back on her feet.

Bubbles sighed. She looked around the hospital room in where she was placed. She and her sisters were placed into separate private rooms for recovery. Bubbles had never seen this hospital before. Everything was white and most of the equipment was grey. This place looked brand new. When Bubbles asked, Mrs. Keane told her that they were moved away from the city, along with the evacuees, to a newly built hospital and shelter on the outskirts of the city.

Bubbles also found out that she was only one awake. She received less damages that her sisters so that made sense to her. Buttercup was in a coma and Blossom woke up not too long ago. Bubbles heard her hysteric cries and screams of terror. It sounded like she was having a nightmare. It took over seven hours for her to calm down. Bubbles cried with her agonizing sister. Eventually, the Professor and Mrs. Keane were able to calm her down and she fell back to sleep. She hasn't woken up since. It made Bubbles wonder what Blossom was dreaming about.

Bubbles heard the door sliding open. She saw the nurse and her mother walking in with a tray in her hands. Bubbles smiled at them and they smiled back.

"How are we feeling today Bubbles?" the nurse asked.

"_I'm feeling pretty good."_ She answered cheerfully. That always put a smile on Mrs. Keane's face. The nurse placed the tray on her lap. On the tray was an assortment of food; a bowl of tomato soup with a carton of apple juice and for dessert, chocolate pudding. Bubbles stared the food quizzically.

"I know it's an odd combination of choices, but the doctor said not to give you food that puts so much strain to your throat." Bubbles nodded agreeing with the nurse. Before she could grab the spoon, Mrs. Keane took it away from her tray. She smiled.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart. I'll feed you until your hands recover."

"_Thank you so much you two."_ Once Bubbles gave her thanks, the nurse quickly left the room. Mrs. Keane pulled a chair to her side and began to spoon feed Bubbles her soup. The two remained quiet until Bubbles asked.

"_How's Blossom?"_ Mrs. Keane gave her a soft smile and said.

"She's still sleeping peacefully after your father injected her with that Chemical X stuff." Mrs. Keane lifted the spoon to her daughter's mouth and Bubbles sipped on it slowly. The hot liquid ran down her throat. It was hot but soothing.

"_And Buttercup?"_

"Still sleeping as well." Mrs. Keane said. "It's been almost three days. Professor said not to be worried, but…" Her eyes started to water once again. Once Bubbles looked into her mother's eyes and saw how red and puffy they were, she knew how long she had cried for her daughters. Bubbles reached up and wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes. "Thank you…"

The two remained silent once again. Once the soup was finished and the apple juice was half empty, Bubbles looked at her mother.

"_Mom…" _She started. _"What happened when we were…defeated…?"_

Mrs. Keane's face turned pale for a second and sighed. "You're father said he'll explain everything, once you three have recovered."

On cue, the doors opened once again and it was the Professor himself that stepped out. He gave a small smile at his daughter but his eyes were filled with worry and sadness. Bubbles couldn't help but smile at him nonetheless. He walked over to her side and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting embrace.

"How are we feeling today?" He asked softly as he held her in his arms.

"_Better than yesterday." _Bubbles rubbed her arm remembering yesterday when she first woke up, the Professor injected two needles into her arm. Whatever it was, it cured her of the pain she felt. _"What was that stuff anyway?"_

The Professor stared up at the ceiling pondering on to how to explain this to Bubbles. "Well, when you three were recused, the doctors noticed that your bodies were not recovering as rapidly as you normally would. In fact, you weren't recovering at all. It was as almost as if you were…dying…" He coughed after he said it so he could hide that fact that he was almost choking on his forming tears. He recovered and continued. "The reason to the matter was that the Rowdyruff Boys had some sort of supernatural chemical that rubbed off of them and onto you while you three were fighting. When that chemical entered your bloodstream, your bodies were not capable of producing antibodies in order to fight, and thus the chemical was eating at your wounds and the rest of the Chemical X left in your body."

At this point of the story, both Bubbles and Mrs. Keane's face looked pale. The Professor noticed this and quickly fixed it.

"But don't worry! I was able to detect it before it got worse and I was able to create antibodies in order to combat the harmful chemicals in your bodies. And so far, they have proven to be successful." He said with a smile making the other two smile as well.

"_So…Why hasn't Buttercup and Blossom woken up yet? Could their injuries be that severe?" _Bubbles asked worryingly.

"That's not just it." Professor answered grimly. "The harmful chemicals I mentioned earlier are the main reason. Unlike you, your sisters received more blows, and because of that, the chemicals were increased in number and they, somehow, found their way, mostly, in their…brain system." He said trying to explain it to her the best way he can. "So the recovering process for them is taking longer than it did for you. It could be why Blossom is suffering with her hellish nightmares…."

The room grew silent because no one knew what to say after that. Bubbles looked down miserably.

"_Why did this have to happen…?"_ She thought out loud. Suddenly, the doctor rushed in the room with a frantic expression on his face. Sweat drenched his body and he could hardly compose himself.

"Professor! It's your daughter!" This caused the Professor to rush to his side.

"Which one?!" He demanded.

"Buttercup! The antibodies aren't responding to her body! She's having a seizure!" The Professor wasted no time running out of the room with the doctor chasing after him, along with the rest of the hospital staff. Upon hearing her sister's news, Bubbles pulled the covers and attempted to hop off the bed. However, Mrs. Keane stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going? You need to stay here."

"_But Buttercup is in trouble! I have to help her!"_

"How, sweetheart? You know you can't use you're powers! And if you do, you'll be hurt even more than you are now. You'll be hurting, not only yourself, but your father, your sisters and the rest of the citizens of Townsville…" She stroked her daughter's hair. "And you don't want that to happen…"

"_I just want to see Buttercup and Blossom."_ Bubbles held back the tears. _"I was completely useless to them at the school and I don't want to be useless to them now…"_ Mrs. Keane pulled Bubbles into a hug.

"Bubbles you're not a burden to anyone. You are a valuable member to the team. Your sisters depend on you to be there. And the best thing for you to do for them is to stay here and recover."

"_But aren't you worried too?!"_ Her mother stared into her eyes.

"More than you know. But I know that your father is going to do everything he can to make sure that you three are alive." She stated firmly, despite her eyes were brimming with tears. Bubbles wanted to say more, but she felt a splitting pain in her brain and it erupted into an unbearable headache. Bubbles held her forehead in distress. Mrs. Keane saw this and directed her back to her bed. "You've overused your powers again. Lie back down and try to get some rest."

Bubbles suddenly lost the energy to respond and did as she was told. "I'll go get the nurse and come back with your medicine." Mrs. Keane placed a kiss on her forehead and quickly left the room. Bubbles pulled the covers over her head and took a deep breath. Silent tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't do anything to help her sisters. Heck, she could never do anything period. She was the weakest of the three; she was hardly known for her fighting skills. Blossom was the smart one, Buttercup was the toughest fighter, and Bubble….she was just Bubbles. Not as smart as Blossom and nowhere near as strong as Buttercup. Her powers weren't even as powerful as her sisters'. She knew they would be able to hold a telepathic conversation for month's non-stop. What made her so different? Why was she so weak?

Her thoughts drifted towards Boomer. He was probably in the same boat as she was. He, too, must be the weakest out of his brothers, but overall Bubbles was still nothing in comparison to him. Bubbles wondered, why was Boomer holding back? Brick put Blossom in a coma and Butch nearly killed Buttercup and yet, Bubbles was barely touched. She remembered that kiss Boomer gave her. On the neck. Her hand unconsciously touched that spot where his soft lips met her skin. She didn't know what to think. During their short time together in school, he wasn't hostile or evil like his brothers. Boomer was…sweeter. The idea made Bubbles smile for a second.

And for some reason, she couldn't get away from thinking of her counterpart.

* * *

And her counterpart couldn't stop thinking of Bubbles.

He didn't know what came over himself when they arrived at school. Boomer and his brothers were given their mission. Destroy the Powerpuff Girls, capture the sentinel's attention. Simple. But when he saw those baby blue eyes, he was done. Nothing else mattered to Boomer. His brothers, his fathers, the mission, the objective, everything meant nothing to him, except those endless pools of sapphire orbs that stared right back at him.

Boomer couldn't quite explain this feeling. He didn't know why he felt the urge to protect her at all costs, but at the same time, he didn't want to know. Boomer was the kind of guy that went with his instincts; unless his fathers or his brothers beat instructions into his skull.

Boomer sat on the roof of one of Townsville's abandoned building. He stared of into the desolate wasteland that was once the City of Townsville. Princess and her gang certainly did an excellent job in proving destruction and mayhem. The streets that were once busy were now quiet and empty. All the citizens had evacuated once Beauty landed the first attack and the Powerpuff Girls were nowhere in sight.

While Boomer was lost in his thoughts, for the billionth time today, his two brothers were above him fighting each other. This wasn't a serious fight. Apparently, when the three of them were roaming around the ruined city, they found a survivor; a young woman. So Butch, being the sex addict that he was, automatically decided to have this one. However, Brick wanted her too; he hadn't slept with a woman for about three months and he wasn't going to let his sexually active brother take this perfect opportunity away. So they agreed on having a contest of strength; whoever landed the first punch will be the winner. Boomer would have joined it if it wasn't a game of punches. He would be knocked out on the first round. So he decided to be the referee.

Brick and Butch have been trying to punch each other for almost an hour and Boomer was pretty sure that the woman had run off somewhere by now. He figured that they were just fooling around and decided to let them be.

The red and green brothers have been doing nothing but blocking each other's assaults. Butch's punches were tough to block, since he was the strongest, but Brick could easily read his brother's movements and easily predict his attacks. Butch was just going by brute strength and hoped that he would punch Brick sometime. After a while, the brothers forgot what they were fighting for and just wanted to see who would win and lose.

Eventually, Brick stopped attacking and just dodged all of his brother attacks. When Boomer caught this, to him, it looked like Butch had Brick cornered. However, it was quite the opposite. Brick was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to seize his victory. Once Butch lunged his right arm toward Brick's head, Brick quickly moved his head to the side and aimed his fist at Butch's right cheek. However, Butch made a countermove and grabbed Brick's arm and repeatedly punched his brother in the face. Butch proceeded to toss Brick on the concert roof Boomer was sitting on.

Boomer watched as Brick crash landed through the roof and into the building. He turned to his green brother and gave a congratulatory applaud. Butch pumped his fists in the air in celebration. Brick climbed his way to the roof and dusted the rubble from his clothes.

"Alright, alright, Butch. You won. Now go claim your prize so the rest of us can have a turn."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" With that Butch quickly flew away to find his terrified "prize". Boomer turned to his elder brother.

"Wow. Who knew that Butch was smart enough to make a counterattack?"

Brick shrugged. "That just means his fighting technique is improving." He sat down next to Boomer and the two brothers watched the depressing scenery before them as they heard a shrill scream of a woman begging for mercy. Her screams grew in silent area. Boomer sighed.

"What the hell is wrong now?"

Boomer shook his head. "I was just wondering…who else got accepted?"

Brick shrugged once again, not facing his younger brother. "My guess is a bunch of loser superheroes that decided to team up for it. Nothing we can't handle."

"I know Princess and her team got it, and….the _other_ girls…" Boomer shuddered along with Brick. "But what if the Powerpuff Girls enter?"

"Pft." Brick scoffed. "So what? That doesn't change anything. We'll just sweep them off with the rest."

"Yeah…but what if…they make it to the final round?"

"They won't make it that far."

"But what if—" Brick smacked his hand harshly onto Boomer's head making him shut up.

"You think too much, little brother. It's my job to think and your job to shut-the-fuck-up and do what I say. Got it?" Boomer nodded without a word. Brick shook his head. Ridiculous his brother was. What made him even think of something so stupid? There would be no doubt that if the girls entered the games that they would be slaughtered horrifically. Their chances of winning are exactly 0%. When they enter, it would be the end of the Powerpuff Girls. Forever.

Brick widened his eyes as he abruptly stood up from his spot. He shook Boomer with enthusiasm. "BOOMER! THAT IS BEST FUCKING IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD!" The dizzy blue Rowdyruff was definitely confused.

"What…are …you talking about?!" Boomer yelled.

Brick stopped shaking him and gave Boomer a sinister smirk; one that would match Him's. "Oh, you'll find out. We just need to tell the news to mom and dad."

He jumped off the building and floated towards the direction where Butch flew to with Boomer at his tail. Brick sensed his brother in an abandoned apartment building; fourth floor. Boomer quickly located the window he was near and the two brothers jumped inside. They found Butch lying on a broken mattress smoking a cigarette. His shirt was gone and his pants were undone. Brick located the woman in the farthest corner of the room. She was covered in bruises and scratches and her clothes were torn and ripped apart, barely covering her naked body. She silently cried in the corner unable to contain the horror she had been through. The boys ignored her for now.

"Get up. We gotta go." Brick ordered. Boomer shielded his eyes from the sight of his green brother.

"And for Him's sake, fix your pants." Butch rolled his eyes at Boomer and turned his attention to Brick.

"What for? We just got here." Butch pulled up his baggy pants and began searching for his shirt. "What's your rush?"

"Long story short, I have the perfect idea for the removal of the Powerpuff Girls. Permanently." Brick said sinisterly. Butch, who finally found his shirt, stared at the red Rowdyruff.

"I thought the plan was to kill them after—"

"Look, I already know the fucking plan. Just listen..."

"You know mom and Mojo are gonna go ape-shit if you ruin their most precious goal." Butch snickered of the thought of his fathers giving Brick a punishment of a lifetime. Brick smiled.

"But imagine if you will, dear brother…" Once Butch put his shirt on, Brick proceeded to whisper his plan in Butch's ear. Once he was finished, Butch stood agape of his brother's proposition.

"HOLY SHIT! WHY DIDN'T WE THINK OF THIS BEFORE?!"

"You see? With the girls and all the other superpowers in the world out of the way, nothing, and I mean _nothing_, can stop us from ruling this disgusting planet." He sneered. "Kill two birds with one stone." Butch threw away his cigarette and pushed his brothers towards the window.

"What the hell are we waiting for?! Fucking Christmas?! We need to get this to mom and dad now!" He successfully threw Boomer out the window and followed after him. Brick climbed out after them.

* * *

She opened her eyes. They were flooded with a bright light that caused her to close them again. She could feel her entire body at rest and in the process of healing. The pain was starting to dwindle. Blossom preformed a test to see if her body was operating properly. She wiggled her fingers and toes and was able to see if her limbs were movable once more.

She opened her eyes again and they refocused themselves. She was staring at the ceiling of, what looked to be, a hospital room. First she moved her eyes around and then she moved her head. She heard the rhythmic patterns of the heart monitor keep a steady and accurate track of her heart. She was breathing through an uncomfortable oxygen mask and she felt a bunch of wires attached to her body. Blossom moved her bandaged arm and slowly removed the oxygen mask. The air felt stale and dirty in comparison to the mask but it was still air overall. Once she remembered how to breathe through her nose, Blossom attempted to sit up. However, the excruciating and unbearable pain from her chest and stomach area prevented her to do so. She let out a small cry as she returned back to her original position.

Blossom didn't realize how loud her cry was, but apparently it was loud enough to bring the doctor running from the hallway and into the room. He quickly fixed his glasses as his surprised brown eyes met with Blossom's tired pink eyes. Before Blossom could speak, the doctor quickly ran to the door and poked his head out in the hallway.

"PROFESSOR UTONIUM! COME QUICK! YOUR DAUGHTER IS AWAKE!" The doctor ran back to Blossom and examined her body and her face while making mental notes to himself. She heard footsteps quickly approaching them. She saw the Professor along with other nurses and her mother at his side. Mrs. Keane looked she was on the verge of tears and the Professor held strong, but could break any moment.

Blossom smiled as she shed her own tears. "…I'm okay…" Her voice was weak and horse as she reassured her parents. Mrs. Keane ran to embrace her daughter and let out wail of tears. Blossom reached her arm around her mother and the two shared a tender moment. The Professor leaned against the wall and shed tears of relief. Most of his worries were lifted off of his shoulders; he could relax for a little while.

Once their reunion was over, the Professor began running tests on Blossom and checked her recovery rate. Thanks to his new special medicine, Blossom was on the start of making a full recovery. He warned Blossom of her injuries and advised her not to put too much pressure on herself and take it easy, and, of course, she promised to obey.

She touched her face and, like the rest of her body, it was wrapped in bandages. Her nose was in a cast and the area of her face was bandaged together. She didn't even realize that her nose was broken. She winced a little as her fingers brushed her swollen cheeks. Her arms and hands were in bandages and her abdomen was in a cast. Her right leg was fine while her left leg was wrapped up. Overall, she felt like a mummy. Once the tests and the analysis were completed, the doctors and nurses left the room to give the three family members some space.

Blossom stared at her parents and took a deep breath. "…Professor…"

"You don't have to say anything." He took her hand in his. "I know, and it's okay. I'm just glad you and your sisters are safe."

Blossom gasped. "Bubbles! Buttercup! How are they?!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. Bubbles is fine and well. She's in the other room recovering like you. Buttercup is in intensive care. She hasn't woken up yet."

The news made Blossom a bit nauseous. She instantly saw images of the events a few days prior; her sisters beaten to death, the insane laughter of the Rowdyruff Boys, the harsh impacts of their fists, the desperate screams of her sisters, those bloody red eyes. Blossom couldn't breathe. She felt her heart accelerated and everything started to slow down. She saw her parents, in between burry flashes of light, as they reached for something on the bed and put to her face. She felt the cool, clean air filling up her mouth and nose and traveled down to her lungs.

"BLOSSOM! BLOSSOM!" Blossom inhaled once again and the heart monitor reverted back to its steady pace. Once Blossom was breathing once again, Mrs. Keane removed the oxygen mask.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Blossom couldn't bring herself to respond, so she just settled for nodding. The Professor looked at her with great concern.

"Blossom, you almost had a panic attack." Blossom remained silent as did Mrs. Keane. Professor put his hand on top of hers once again. "Blossom, if there is anything you feel that something is wrong, _please_…" His voice cracked slightly, almost sounding desperate. "…tell me."

Blossom shook her head. "I don't think this is something that can be easily fixed Professor…" Tears slid down her eyes. "This…This wasn't like those other times where we were defeated. This time…this time…I felt like…it was the end of us."

Her parents remained silent as they listened to her. "I never thought that…I—we were so weak. Buttercup…she was beaten to an inch of her life without mercy. Bubbles—Oh God—I couldn't save her…I can't imagine what they had done to her…." Blossom sobbed silently. Before her parents could comfort her, her anger got the best of her and Blossom punched the wall behind her, leaving a large crack. The Professor took her hand away from the wall, preventing her from any more injuries.

"I hate them…I hate them so much…"

* * *

Beauty stared at the alien mark on her right hand. It was simply a circle inside another circle with a rod attached to it and it was imprinted onto her hand until it was time. She traced the mark with her finger; it stung a little but after a while, she got use to it. She leaned on the balcony of Princess's enormous bedroom staring out into the demolished City of Townsville. Nothing but child's play for her. It was strange to her how demonstrating acts of violence and unimaginable power would land in the most dangerous survival games in all the cosmos. But then again, Beauty didn't complain. The whole time, she was turned on, in fact. She enjoyed the terrifying look at those pitiful citizens as she laid waste to their pathetic city. She felt alive around the destruction and the chaos that _she_ created. But the one thing she loved the most, was the helpless cries of help from that green Powerpuff.

_[Flashback]_

_-Three Days Ago-_

_Once Princess gave the signal, Beauty wasted no time heading towards her set target. She landed on the roof and calmly walked to the door that led down into the school. Once she was inside, she sensed for a specific power energy and kept her own hidden; a special power she taught herself, which reminded her to teach that ability to her "teammates"._

_She walked down the hallway of the crumbling school and heard a voice in one of the classrooms. It was deep, gruff and menacing; probably Butch Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys she concluded. If Butch was here, then so was Buttercup. She found him in a chemistry lad searching around broken desks and chairs for the green Powerpuff. Beauty could _taste _Buttercup's fear under one of piles. Beauty decided to make her presences known when she cleared her throat quietly, but loud enough for Butch to hear. _

_He turned around and show her slightly shocked. Before he uttered a word, Beauty put a finger on her lips telling him to be quiet. Butch stared at her quietly as if asking her what she was doing here. Beauty remained quiet and pointed to the specific pile of broken chairs and tables; the one Buttercup was hiding under. Butch understood and silently walked towards Buttercup's hiding spot. He dug through the wreckage and grabbed the broken hero by her throat. Buttercup cried out in pain; music to Beauty's ears._

"_Thought you could hide from me. huh?" Buttercup tried to fight her away out of his grasps, but Butch was just too strong for her. Suddenly, Buttercup's eyes glowed and she shot a laser beam at her counterpart. Butch was shot against the wall. Before Buttercup could make a run for it, Beauty knocked her back against the wall. Then she took Buttercup by the roots of her hair and tossed her through three classrooms. Beauty couldn't suppress her excitement any longer._

"_Butch Mojo. I'll take care of everything else from here." She told the Rowdyruff. Butch growled. "Fear not. You're replacement is here." On cue, Bunny ran in the room. Beauty already felt her weak energy running up here; a perfect time to test her abilities. Beauty quickly flew towards Buttercup and found her struggling to stand up._

_Beauty couldn't help but laugh at her weak effort. Once Buttercup stood up, she glared the orange girl. "You…"_

_Beauty smirked. "Yes?" _

"_I guess…I wouldn't be…surprised that you would side with…the Rowdyruffs." _

"_Me? No." Beauty deadpanned. "It wasn't my idea to side with these barbarians." She sighed as her eyes glowed menacingly. "Oh well, now it's just you and me." _

_[End of Flashback]_

She would never forget the mighty Buttercup of the Powerpuff Girls and her pathetic state of helplessness. She remembered tasting the blood that was dripping off her knuckles. She loved how Buttercup's body was a bloody mess when she dragged her to the rooftop. It was one of those memories she would treasure the most.

"Beauty~! Come on so I can do your nails!" Beauty rolled her eyes. This "slumber party" idea was ridiculous and idiotic and Princess was stupid enough to set it in motion because all three of them already live in her mansion. However, Beauty couldn't seem to escape from the tempting offer of a manicure and judging from her nails, she needed one.

She found her two teammates sitting on the floor surrounded by massive and expensive pillows, stuffed animals, assortments of junk food and magazines. Princess was dressed in a golden silk nightgown with matching slippers and ribbons. Bunny was in a simple button down purple pajama shirt and matching pants. Beauty was in an orange see-through nightgown that ended to her thighs making everyone notice her lacey black panties and bra.

Princess and Bunny were giggling at a picture in a magazine when Beauty sat down. Princess gestured for Beauty's hand and started filing her nails. Bunny held a large pillow close to her chest.

"Wow…I never had this much fun before…"

"No need to thank me." Princess said arrogantly. Beauty, however, remained silent.

"It's just that…when I was reborn, I thought that I would be with the girls again and…we would…put the past behind us and start again. But…" Bunny sighed as she looked down. "I felt like we weren't the family we were supposed to be."

"See? What did I tell you?" Princess finished filing Beauty's left hand and moved to her right hand. "Bun-Bun, _we're_ more of a family to you than those selfish Powerpuffs."

Bunny giggled and smiled. "Totally." She took a glance at her right hand and saw the mark on her hand. "So it all begins...How will we know when It's time?"

"We'll know." Beauty said. Princess pulled out a tray of different color finger nail polish. Beauty picked the light orange.

"And remember, we have to stick to the plan." Princess reminded them. "I made a deal with Him that we make sure the Rowdyruff Boys win." On that note, Beauty pulled her hand back.

"And what?! We lie down and let those ruffians slaughter us?!" Beauty nearly yelled. Princess rolled her eyes.

"Calm down. He promised me that he'll bring us back from the dead once the boys win. Now give me your hand."

"That was still a pretty risk offer you made. We don't know for sure if he'll hold on to his end of the bargain." Beauty glared. "I hope we'll get a reward for this."

Princess smirked. "More than you can imagine." With that, Beauty gave Princess her hand for a manicure.

"I wonder why would Him want the boys to win so bad?" Bunny wondered.

"Who cares? As long as we get something out of the reward." Princess replied.

"Probably a chance for world domination. With all the super heroes wiped out, it'll give him a perfect window of opportunity to have the world in his…claws." Princess finished Beauty's right hand and moved to her left hand. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.

"WHAT?!" Princess yelled rudely at the door.

"Miss Morbucks, there are four gentlemen downstairs requesting for you." A tired voice from behind the door replied. Princess growled as she stood up.

"Fine! I'm coming!" Princess headed towards the door and stepped out. She walked down the hallway until she made it to the staircase. She looked down at the bottom and saw the Rowdyruff Boys accompanied by Him in his human disguise. Princess heard Beauty and Bunny run behind her forcing Butch to wolf whistle at their—mostly Beauty's, appearance. Brick smacked his head while Boomer stared at everything in the mansion. Him fixed his black sunglasses and smirked.

"We need to talk."

* * *

It was only yesterday since Blossom woke up and the aura in the hospital seemed less tense than usual. Now all that was left was for Buttercup to wake up. Blossom injuries were healing rapidly. Her leg was nearly healed, so she could walk around her room, but not too much. Most of her bandages were removed, but unfortunately, most of her wounds left scars; something she was not proud of.

Bubbles was able move about in the hospital. Her hands were fully recovered, but the Professor told her and Blossom not to use their super powers in risk of opening their wounds again. However, Bubbles' throat hadn't recovered fully, so she continued to communicate telepathically.

Bubbles was able to visit Blossom and the two shared a tender moment. Blossom was glad that her sister was safe and less damaged as she was. Bubbles told her how she was able to escape the boys' grasps with her wail. Despite how impressed Blossom was that Bubbles' powers were developing, she was mostly ashamed of herself for not being able to protect her sisters sooner.

The girls decided that they would pay Buttercup a visit. Once the nurses were gone, they were able to sit with their parents beside their sister's bed. They saw Buttercup laying still on the bed. Her head was covered with bandages around her head, nose and left eye. Her right arm was in a large cast, as was her neck. The rest of her body was lightly wrapped in bandages and her bruises around her face were disappearing. The Professor gave her shots a few days ago and the tests came back that the results were positive, meaning that it was working. Now, all they could do was wait.

Mrs. Keane sighed and the Professor put a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Everything will be fine. We just need to be patient."

Bubbles nodded. _"No matter how hard it gets, Buttercup always manages to bounce back." _Her parents couldn't help but to agree. All the while, Blossom remained silent and stared at the floor. The Professor saw this.

"Blossom…"

"Professor…What happened? I have to know." Her father gave her a grim look and returned his gaze to Buttercup.

"When your sister wakes up—"

"But I need to know Professor! I have to know why the Rowdyruff Boys nearly killed us! Why Princess gained these new powers! Why Bunny…! Why Him…! These nightmares I keep having are…are…" She trembled. "I know these nightmares I keep having are connected somehow…Professor…please…" She begged.

The Professor was afraid this time would come. He never thought the girls would get involved but it was too late. Once he saw the lights in the sky, he knew that he had to keep his children from their demise. He had been having these nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach for about four days now, but despite his own reasons, he couldn't keep the girls in the dark any longer. He took a deep breathe.

"Girls. Once every one hundred years, all of Earth's strongest heroes are chosen to fight each other to the…death…in an Intergalactic Tournament of Powers. The winner will receive strength and power bestowed onto them of which this universe has ever seen. …and the Rowdyruff Boys had just entered."

The room fell into a deathly silence; no one made a sound nor moved an inch. Blossom couldn't breathe. Bubbles wanted to cry and scream but even with her injured throat, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Professor avoided their stunned gaze and was met by a visible green eye staring back at him with that same astonishment as her sisters.

* * *

**Wow...this chapter had...shit in it. Emotional shit. Sometimes, I get emotional but writing it down is harder than you think. Look folks, I'm sorry for the late update, this happened and that happened and before I knew it, final exams were here. But I managed to survive. But I feel so happy that you people really enjoy this story! It makes want to hug each and everyone of you! And I'm not dropping this fic! I repeat: THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M DROPPING THIS FANFICTION! I'm putting my blood, sweat and tears into this! **

**The plot is rolling into action now! The Professor already knows of the Games but refuses to reveal it to his Princess and the boys are accepted but Him and Princess are working together?! Why is that? And exactly what are they planning that'll led to end of the Powerpuff Girls? And who in the hell are these..._"other girls"_ the boys mentioned? Boy...I'd love to tell you, but...nope. You're just gonna have to wait. And hopefully, not to long. **

**BunnyKoi says: Live long and prosper! **


End file.
